Juntos
by I.s.a.b.e.l.i.t.a
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si todo lo que conocieras desaparece ante tus ojos? ¿Qué pasaría si todo lo que es normal para ti, ya no lo es? Un día marco la diferencia para ambos, él la perdió a ella y ella... simplemente se perdió a si misma... Seddie obvio
1. Nada

_Titulo: Juntos_

_Autores: Isabellita y Leila..._

_Bueno chicos, esta historia es una idea original de Leila, mi amiga. De mi parte esta la escritura y una que otra idea :p /(Cumplí con lo que dije amiga, besos)/ _

_Espero les guste, ya saben, comenten lo que quieran, besos_

_Isa 3_

**_Juntos_**

**_Nada…_**

Girar y girar para que el mundo se detenga en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ella solo escuchaba el pitido molesto del silencio total, pero no era un silencio producido por la calma, era algo más. Ella trataba de enfocar su vista y buscar desesperadamente un pequeño bulto tirado en el piso. Cuando lo consiguió lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y quiso protegerlo de todo mal, ella no sabía cuando tiempo había pasado, no sabía si estaba muerta o viva; su prioridad había cambiado.

-Noah… cariño… -trataba de hablar pero todo era cada vez más difícil.

-Tía… tengo frio –escuchó la voz del niño y sintió ganas de llorar, estaba vivo.

-Quédate junto a mí… -susurró ella antes que todo se volviera negro, antes que el silencio se apoderara de ella por completo.

Cuando logró abrir los ojos nuevamente todo a su alrededor era blanco, podía percibir la iluminación del lugar, pero de resto todo era blanco para ella. Aunque quisiera gritar y llorar sentía su cuerpo pesado y no sabía por qué. Deseaba pedir ayuda pero no sabía cómo, era la primera vez que Sam Puckett estaba en una situación como esa.

Trato de recordar algo de lo que había pasado, trato de unir las imágenes que pasaban rápidamente en su mente y lograr encontrarle sentido. ¿Qué le había pasado? Lo último que recuerda es el tibio cuerpo del hijo de Freddie, Noah. Al no lograr nada decidió cerrar los ojos, tenía que calmarse y tratar de controlar todo su cuerpo ya que no podía hablar, escuchar, ni sentir.

No sabe cuánto tiempo paso cuando comenzó a escuchar murmullos a su alrededor. Logró distinguir la voz de un niño, estaba llorando; también distinguió la voz de su amiga, Carly.

-Ella va a estar bien, Noah –susurró Carly o al menos eso pensaba.

-¿Mi tía despertara? –preguntó entre sollozos.

-Claro que lo hará, mi niño…

Sam trató de moverse, trató de mostrar algún síntoma de que ella estaba consciente, pero todo fue en vano. Así que hizo lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, tratar de recordar el porqué estaba en esa situación tan extraña.

_Freddie sonreía, estaba feliz se le notaba a leguas. Su esposa, Karen, estaba sonriendo también, se miraban intensamente mientras el padre daba inicio a la boda. Todas las personas que estaban presentes estaban felices por la pareja, después de mucho tiempo habían decidido casarse aunque muy pocos sabían el verdadero motivo. _

_Karen y Freddie se conocieron en la universidad, en una de esas fiestas alocadas donde los universitarios se emborrachan hasta los huesos y pierden la noción de sus mentes y vidas. Una de esas noches él y ella cometieron el error más hermoso que pudiera existir, su nombre era Noah. El bebé fue recibido con los brazos abiertos en la familia Benson y también por sus amigos, iluminó la vida de muchos, sobre todo de Sam. _

_Sam, entre todos, fue la más perjudicada. Ella amaba y aun ama a Freddie, pero decidió que ella no entraría nunca en ese cuadro, se apartó y lo dejo ser feliz o eso ella creía. Sin embargo, ese niño ocupo un lugar muy especial en el corazón de la rubia, él y ella tenían una conexión muy especial desde el inicio, tanto que Noah decía que era su tía. _

_Una tarde, Freddie llega a la oficina de Sam con una noticia. Karen y él se iban a casar, la rubia se emociono por él, fue feliz por él pero no pudo ocultar las lágrimas que caían de su rostro. Ese día, ambos lloraron juntos, cada uno por un motivo diferente y a la vez tan parecido. Ella lo hacía porque lo había perdido para siempre y él porque la madre de su hijo, Karen, tenía un cáncer y necesita casarse con ella, necesitaba hacerla feliz a costa de su felicidad._

_El día de la boda llegó, Carly y Sam de 25 años de edad estaban hermosas, ambas portaban el vestido que las identificaba como damas de honor. Escucharon como la boda se llevaba a cabo, como cada uno decía "Acepto" y como el sacerdote los declaraba marido y mujer. Pero toda la felicidad se fue por un tubo, escucharon gritos dentro de la iglesia. _

_Una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones entraba a la iglesia con una pistola en la mano, después de ese momento todo paso con lentitud…_

Sam trataba de esforzarse, tenía que recordad que pasaba después de que esa mujer entrara como fiera a la iglesia, pero sobre todo tenía que recordar el porqué de su situación. ¿Por qué no podía ver? ¿Por qué no podía moverse? Eran preguntas que rondaban en su mente desde hace mucho tiempo.

Un día escuchó como los doctores discutían con un hombre, la voz de ese hombre le resultaba familiar, pero no podía dar con él.

-Señor, debe firmar, ya no podemos seguir manteniéndola con vida. Es inútil –expresaba uno de los doctores.

-No, no… no es inútil, necesito que me den más tiempo. Sé que va a despertar –gritó el hombre con desesperación.

-Si no se calma me temo que lo tendré que sedar –amenazó el doctor con calma.

-Por favor, solo un poco más… cuando mucho un mes… necesito que me den tiempo –suplicó entre sollozos el hombre.

-Muy bien, Sr. Benson. Última oportunidad, si en un mes no muestra signos de mejora la desconectaremos, permiso –respondió el doctor antes de salir de la habitación.

Sam no podía sentirse más desesperada, ¿Qué rayos le había pasado? ¿Por qué tenía tubos por todo su cuerpo? Sí, Samantha Puckett estaba recuperando la sensibilidad y eso implicaba sentir todo lo que rodeaba y entraba en su cuerpo.

-Sam… no me dejes –susurró Freddie abrazando sus caderas. Podía sentir su cabeza ligeramente posicionada en su abdomen.

La rubia deseo poder responderle, pero su cuerpo aun no respondía. Por eso, por primera vez en su vida pidió ayuda y habló con él, por primera vez oró no solo por ella, sino por todos.

Por otro lado Carly estaba tratando de animar a Noah, el niño había perdido toda luz, toda felicidad. Ese día, no solo había perdido a su madre, también perdió a su segunda madre, Sam. Su amigo Freddie había perdido también ese brillo tan especial que lo caracterizaba y en ese momento ella era el único apoyo para ambos, y para ella su apoyo era Gibby, su esposo.

Carly vio al niño tratando de desayunar, estaba algo animado porque le había prometido ir a visitar a su tía. La morena sonrió, sonrisa que borro al recordar ese día.

_Había entrado una extraña mujer con una pistola en la mano, todos gritaban y estaban asustados._

_-Freddie Benson, tú no puedes casarte… arruinaras mi final contigo, mi amor –dijo la mujer con un extraño tono meloso en su voz. –Tú eres mío, de nadie más. Si no eres mío, no eres de nadie._

_Un disparo se escuchó por todo el lugar, los gritos no tardaron en llegar y el caos reinó en el lugar. La gente corría mientras Carly buscaba a Noah por todo el lugar, tenía que sacarlo de allí. Entonces notó con horror como su amiga estaba bañada en sangre y abrazaba fuertemente a Noah. Buscó desesperadamente a Freddie y lo vio inconsciente en el piso. Subió la mirada y gritó, no pudo hacer otra cosa que gritar, su amiga estaba muerta y Karen también. _

_Se escucharon más disparos y sirenas a las afueras de la iglesia, lo que debió ser un día especial, fue un día lleno de tristezas. Horas más tarde supo que Sam la declararon clínicamente muerta por 3 minutos luego volvió a la vida, Karen no corrió con la misma suerte. Por su cáncer estaba débil y por ello no pudo salvarse. _

La morena secó unas cuantas lágrimas antes de mostrarle una sonrisa al niño, tenía que ser fuerte, quería ser fuerte y esperar a que todo saliera bien. Ya en el hospital, caminaron hasta la habitación 150 de Samantha Puckett donde encontraron a Freddie dormido en un pequeño sillón y el cuerpo de la joven inerte, casi sin vida.

Se acercaron a la cama y Noah pidió que lo ayudara a subir. El niño se acostó a un lado y se dejo caer suavemente en el hombro de la rubia.

-Hoy fui a la escuela, saqué 10 en mi tarea de lenguas –comenzó a relatar el niño con una sonrisa en los labios. –Mi tía Carly dice que eso te iba a hacer feliz…

Carly dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios, ese niño era especial. De pronto, como por arte de magia, el brazo de Sam se movió y cubrió una parte del cuerpo de Noah, sus ojos se abrieron, ella había reaccionado. Ese día, Samantha Puckett reaccionó después de ocho meses en coma.


	2. Poder

**Juntos**

**Poder…**

La rubia tenía los ojos abiertos pero no mostraba algún signo de mejora. Reaccionaba ante los estímulos de los doctores, pero no hablaba y mucho menos se movía. El doctor que la atendía decía que era normal, después de todo la bala estuvo a punto de dañar el cerebro. A su vez advirtió que dicho evento podía traer secuelas como ceguera leve, nada que una buena operación no pudiera arreglar y falta de memoria. Después de unas cuantas semanas, Sam fue trasladada a su habitación. Aun no había dicho palabra alguna, pero al menos sonreía y estaba atenta cuando le hablaban.

-… entonces el estúpido de mi jefe me exigió una cita, ¿Puedes creerlo? Él sabe que soy una mujer casada –Sam se reía mientras escribía en un papel su respuesta.

-_Eres la única que cree que el mundo es color de rosa, amiga –_la rubia le tendió el papel y espero ver la reacción de su amiga.

-Yo sé que no Sam –se quejó la morena rodando los ojos. -¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo te dignaras a hablarnos amiga?

Sam dejo de sonreír y se dispuso a escribir de nuevo. Carly tomó el papel y lo leyó dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-_No sé cómo hacer, tengo miedo de no poder. Ya lo he intentado y los resultados han sido malos, ¿y sí no puedo hablar de nuevo? Tengo miedo._

_-_Claro que lo lograrás amiga, eres Sam Puckett. No tienes que temer –la rubia sonrió por mera cortesía. No por ser quien era se le negaba el miedo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe alarmando a las dos mujeres, pero no había nada de qué preocuparse. Sam le sonrió a los dos hombres más importantes de su vida, Noah que era luz de sus ojos y al hombre que amaba en secreto.

-Tía, Sam… -gritó Noah emocionado. –Te lo dije papá, está despierta…

-Claro que sí, ve a saludarla –dijo Freddie con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras tomaba asiento en una de las butacas de la habitación.

-Está lleno de energía, ¿no? –dijo Carly sentándose a su lado para luego apoyar su cabeza en su hombro.

-Ni te imaginas, pero ese niño es mi mundo. No sé que hubiera hecho si lo pierdo… -su voz se redujo a susurró leve.

-Ni lo digas… -dijo Carly abrazándolo.

Los dos observaban fijamente como Noah le relataba a Sam su día y esta lo miraba maravillada.

-… entonces Derek golpeó mi frente y Caroline le pegó fuerte… así –el niño representó el golpe de forma graciosa haciendo reír a Sam. –No me gusta Caroline, es ruda y cruel.

-_¿Te trata mal? –_el niño leyó tan rápido como podía hacerlo alguien de su edad.

-Sí, ella malvada –Noah se cruza de brazos y frunce el ceño. –Dice que soy un ñoño…

Sam sonríe y cierra sus ojos al recordar su pasado, todo era tan familiar que no pudo evitar escribir las siguientes palabras.

-_En ocasiones eso puede significar cariño. Hablando de cariño, abrázame… -_Noah se sonrojo al leerlo y la abrazo.

-Te extraño, quiero jugar contigo en el parque como antes –Freddie escuchaba a su hijo y sonreía.

Desde que Noah nació había sentido una afinidad hacia la rubia y ella por él. Su comportamiento con ella era muy diferente al que demostraba con su madre y eso era extraño o al menos eso pensaba.

Con el pasar de los días, la rubia fue dada de alta y ahora esperaba a Freddie en su carro junto a Noah, ella tenía hambre y lo había hecho detenerse para comprar burritos. Con el pasar de los años, lo único que había cambiado en ella era la forma de vestir, de resto seguía siendo la misma chica capaz de dejar inconsciente a cualquier persona y la misma que podía comer cantidades de comida sin engordar.

Sam sonrió emocionada al verlo salir del restaurant, estaba muerta de hambre y por lo visto no era la única ya que Freddie había comenzado a comer su burrito.

-Papi, al fin llegas –gritó el niño emocionado.

La rubia por su parte solo se limitó a recibir su comida y comenzar a comerla. Estaba tan deliciosa que un suave gemido escapó de sus labios, casi inmediatamente dejo de comer y abrió los ojos sorprendida. Se giró lentamente solo para ver a su amigo en el mismo estado, sus ojos estaban abiertos desmesuradamente y en sus labios había una gran sonrisa.

-Sam... –gritó lleno de emoción. –Puedes… inténtalo, emitiste sonidos… Esto es genial –decía Freddie muy emocionado.

-¿Tía puede hablar? –preguntó Noah con inocencia.

-Eso intenta, hijo, ayudemos a tu tía a hablar… -Freddie levantó las cejas de forma sugerente y su hijo lo entendió.

Freddie se lanzó, literalmente, sobre el cuerpo de Sam al igual que Noah. Le hacían cosquillas y eso era lo que más odiaba la rubia. Al principio solo sentían los espasmos y temblores de Sam, pero luego su risa comenzó a oírse un poco, algo bajo pero era un progreso.

-Basta… -dijo algo ronca, después de todo ella no había hablado en meses.

-Noah, ve al asiento de atrás, vamos a casa –dijo Freddie entre risas.

Freddie emprendió el camino de vuelta a casa, al menos vivían en el mismo edificio y no tenía que desviarse tanto. Imágenes del día de su boda llegaron a su mente haciendo que borrara su sonrisa, aunque no amaba a su esposa la quería mucho y sabía que a su hijo le hacía falta. Suspiró cuando recordó las primeras imágenes que percibió al momento de recobrar la consciencia.

Su esposa estaba bañada en sangre y no respiraba, su hijo estaba herido y temblaba, pero lo más impactante era él fue verla bañada en su propia sangre y abrazando a su hijo, protegiéndolo. Él no supo en qué momento se había detenido, si Sam no llama su atención con su toque seguiría recordando ese día.

-Disculpa, estaba recordando algo… -se limitó a responder mientras estacionaba el carro.

Los tres subieron al piso 18 donde Sam vivía sola, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba en casa de su hermana gemela que vivía a pocas cuadras de allí. Noah estaba emocionado y parloteaba a gritos sobre lo grandioso que iban a ser sus días con ella en el edificio.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento 18-D y Sam abrió sus puertas no pudo evitar suspirar con tristeza, ya nos los vería tan seguido.

-Vendremos todos los días a visitarte, no te libraras de nosotros fácilmente… -dijo Freddie dejando las maletas en la habitación de Sam. –No te llevó a mi apartamento porque no está apto para vivir siquiera.

-¿Dónde están viviendo? –susurró Sam frunciendo el ceño, su garganta dolía.

-Noah se queda con Carly y yo duermo en el sofá mientras consigo contratos con mi empresa… -susurró abatido, Sam se mordió el labio y sopeso por unos segundos la idea que rondaba en su cabeza. -¿Qué? Dímelo, Puckett, sé que tienes algo en tu cabeza y no descansaré hasta que lo sueltes así tenga que recurrir a medidas nada agradables.

Sam levantó las cejas sorprendida para luego negar con la cabeza, él era definitivamente único.

-Puedes quedarte aquí… -susurró sintiendo como el calor subía a sus mejillas.

Freddie lo medito por unos segundos, estaría más que feliz de aceptar su propuesta solo para tenerla cerca, aunque sea como amiga. Pero, debía analizar los pros y los contras, no podía darle tantas responsabilidades a la rubia, no se lo merecía después de todo el daño que él le había hecho porque el día de su boda lo había considerado su culpa.

-¿Sí o no? No pienses solo dímelo… superaremos todo juntos, eres mi amigo y quiero ayudarte –esa era, en definitiva, las palabras más largas y dolorosas que había dicho la rubia, pero era verdad. Lo ayudaría en todo con tal de verlo feliz.

-Está bien… juntos –dijo antes de abrazarla.

"_Es corto, lo sé, pero trataré de publicarles más rápido los caps. Mi amigucha está mejor y ahora podemos escribir con más frecuencia. Besos y gracias por sus Review._


	3. Nuevo comienzo

**Juntos**

**Nuevo comienzo**

Sam dormía plácidamente en su habitación, no se escuchaba un solo ruido en todo el apartamento solamente el cantar de los pájaros. De pronto, el insistente repicar de la alarma despertó a la rubia, odiaba ese aparato pero debía ir a trabajar. Se duchó y vistió para luego preparar el desayuno, hoy le tocaba a ella por eso se había despertado más temprano de lo normal.

Comenzó a buscar los ingredientes para el desayuno, pero se detuvo a observar al hombre que robaba su aliento, la que hoy por hoy la mantenía con vida. Freddie se había quedado dormido en el escritorio que estaba en la sala, ella estaba segura que su cuerpo le dolería horrores al despertar. La rubia miró su reloj y suspiro "_Faltan dos horas para ir a trabajar, puedes hacer esto Sam" _dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza. Se atrevió a despertarlo, un gemido de su parte comprobó lo que tanto temía.

-Hoy es tu día libre, Benson… vamos a la cama –susurró Sam con una sonrisa en los labios.

-No… tengo que terminar el informe, Marshall me matara si no lo entrego… -el castaño balbuceaba aun dormido.

-Yo mataré a Marshall si te mata, soy su jefe y obviamente el tuyo, así que te ordeno que vayas a dormir. Yo me encargaré de Noah –Sam lo guiaba hacia su dormitorio, ya habían pasado tres meses desde que ellos se mudaron a su apartamento y habían decidido que Noah se quedaba en la habitación mientras él dormía en la sala. –Veamos, primero la camisa y luego los pantalones –susurraba la rubia haciendo lo propio. Ella tenía que morderse los labios para controlar el impulso de tocar su pecho.

-Gracias… Sammy –murmuró el castaño logrando ruborizarla, él no tenía ni idea de lo que provocaba en ella.

-Tus medias y listo… -lo cubrió con su edredón antes de correr y despertar a Noah. –Buenos días, príncipe, es hora de despertar.

-Ya estoy despierto –lo escuchó susurrar, algo en su tono de voz le preocupaba y mucho, se escuchaba triste.

-¿Pasa algo, mi niño?

-Extraño a mi mamá, ¿Crees que ella me extrañe? –su voz se quebró un poco, Sam sintió su corazón estrujarse de dolor.

-Pues, yo creo que sí. Aunque ya no esté con nosotros sé que tu mami te adora y aun está aquí. Es más, ella está aquí en esta habitación justo ahora –el niño la miró con confusión. –Cierra tus ojitos y piensa en ella.

-Pero no está aquí… -protesto Noah molesto.

-Su cuerpo no estará, pero si su alma. Ella te quiso desde el momento que te descubrió, eras tan pequeñito, pero aun así te amo. ¿Quién dice que en este momento ella no está aquí? Si la recuerdas y la tienes siempre presente estará junto a ti hasta el final.

La rubia sonrió cuando se percato de la sonrisa del niño. Lo amaba y no se arrepentía de nada, mucho menos de tenerlo allí a ambos.

-Ahora a levantarse tenemos que ir a clases…

Cinco horas después, Freddie abrió los ojos sintiéndose renovado. Ya ni recordaba la última vez que se sintió de esa forma en lo que quedaba de mes. Su jefe era despiadado con él, lo había amenazado repetidas veces en despedirlo y ahora…

-Mierda me quede dormido… -se levantó rápidamente de la cama y buscó su teléfono. Tenía al menos 10 llamadas perdidas de la oficina. –No, no, no… contesta Marshall, por favor. Sí, ¡Hola!... lo sé, es que… bueno, estaré allá en una hora.

Cuando colgó la llamada gimió de frustración, ¿Cómo pudo quedarse dormido? "_Las 2 de la tarde"_ Nunca había dormido tanto en su vida desde que comenzó a trabajar, su amiga lo iba a matar. Se duchó y arregló lo más rápido que pudo. Buscó las llaves del apartamento y salió en busca del elevador. Ni se molesto en saludar al portero, que era muy agradable por cierto, y buscó un taxi.

Veinte minutos después estaba en su oficina, su secretaria le había informado que Marshall lo esperaba en la oficina del dueño, la máxima autoridad. Se acercó lentamente con una mueca de fastidio en el rostro y tocó la puerta.

-Adelante… -escuchó la voz de una mujer.

-Oh, mire el chico decidió aparecer –comentó con sorna su jefe.

-Tomé asiento, Sr. Benson –pudo detectar algo de ¿diversión? en esa orden. –Me ha dicho el Sr. Marshall que usted ha faltado está mañana y sin justificación alguna, eso es una falta muy grave.

La sonrisa de Marshall abarco todo su rostro, había ganado.

-Pero, debo admitir Sr. Marshall que él tiene justificación lastimosamente no llegó a sus oídos –dijo Sam con una sonrisa en los labios, Freddie frunció el ceño trato de descifrar el significado oculto de esas sonrisa.

-¿Quién fue el estúpido que lo justifico y no me aviso?

-Oh… me temo John que ese estúpido soy yo. Decidí darle unas horas de descanso, ¿Hay problema con eso? –la voz de Sam dejó de ser amable.

-No… yo… lo siento –dijo antes de retirarse.

-¿Almorzaste? –preguntó la rubia sin apartar su mirada de la computadora.

-No…

-Bien, muero de hambre y a dos cuadras de aquí hay un restaurant que sirven unas costillas de muerte…

-¿Eso es una cita? –preguntó Freddie arqueando una ceja coquetamente.

-Tómalo como quieras, Benson. Yo que tú me trago las palabras y me apresuro antes de que mi humor cambie –Freddie comenzó a reír con más ganas antes de responderle.

-Vamos, princesa Puckett, yo también muero de hambre.

Durante el almuerzo hablaron de muchas cosas, pero más que nada de Noah. Sam le dijo lo que había pasado esa mañana y de cómo lo había abordado, ese niño era muy especial para ella y lo quería como si fuera suyo.

-Espera un segundo –la rubia tomó su celular y marco un numero. –Ely, si soy yo… perfecto. Te llamaba para informarte que no iré el resto de la tarde y el Sr. Benson tampoco… sí, avísale.

-¿Qué pretendes, Puckett? –preguntó el castaño sonriente.

-Descansar, Benson. Esto es como la escuela con la diferencia que, si me da la gana, falto a trabajar.

-Se, se… tu eres tu jefe –la imitó de forma graciosa.

-Vamos a casa, Carly buscara a Noah hoy quiere llevarlo al parque de diversiones…

El camino de regreso fue tranquilo, el silencio que los rodeaba no era incomodo, todo lo contrario. Ella estaba apoyada en el vidrio viendo las gotas de lluvia caer con una sonrisa en el rostro, su mente había dado una visita al pasado, donde todo comenzó. Sin proponérselo comenzó a reír, recuerdos de sus peleas e insultos llegaron a su mente, era inevitable no hacerlo.

Él deseaba saber que era tan gracioso, sin embargo, respetaba el silencio de su amiga. Ya en el apartamento, la rubia buscaba algo cómodo para luego dejarse caer en la suave cama. Su corazón se acelero y se prometió mentalmente no lavarlas, su olor estaba impregnado en las sabanas y en su edredón. Sus pensamientos viajaron al momento exacto donde cometió el error más grande de su vida.

_Sus besos la enloquecían, era tan bueno en lo que hacía. ¿Quién podría saber que el ñoño era bueno besando? Pero no debía salirse de su norte, ellos no eran nada solo enemigos que se gustaban y posiblemente se amaban, al menos ella lo hacía. Se separó bruscamente de él y lo miró a los ojos, la ira se apodero de su cuerpo al no encontrar lo que buscaba._

_-No tiremos por la borda nuestra amistad, Fredward, no estamos destinados a estar juntos –dijo la rubia antes de desaparecer dejando al chico confundido. _

Pasaron aproximadamente dos meses cuando él volvió con una novia, en ese momento su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, pero tenía que ser fuerte ella lo había llevado a eso. La rubia cerró sus ojos y suspiro.

-Una tonta… no, una imbécil por cometer tal brutalidad –susurró cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

-No lo eres, nada de lo que has hecho te convierte en una tonta o una imbécil –su cuerpo se tensó al escuchar su voz.

-No te imaginas lo equivocado que estás –susurró la rubia aun con los ojos cerrados.

La cama se hundió un poco cuando Freddie se acostó a su lado, Sam abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada que tanto le gustaba. Sus ojos expresaban tantas cosas, pero ella había aprendido a leerlos, eso le permitía saber qué hacer cuando estaba triste o molesto.

-¿En qué piensas? –Susurró Freddie apartando algunos mechones del rostro de la rubia.

-En todo lo que ha pasado –su voz no salió tan segura como ella deseaba.

-Gracias… -susurró el castaño logrando confundirla.

-¿Por qué? –Sam estaba sentada sobre sus piernas, una posición incómoda para muchos pero para ella no.

-Por todo lo que haces. Por cuidar de Noah aunque no sea tu hijo lo quieres como tal… por ayudarme a salir a adelante. –Freddie estaba tan cerca de sus labios que podía sentir la tibieza de su aliento haciendo que la ansiedad aumente en ambos.

Sam cerró los ojos al sentir sus labios en su frente, estuvo tan cerca que casi podía gritar. El rodeo la cintura con sus brazos, cerró los ojos mientras inhalaba el olor a Fresas de su cabello. Se había acobardado, tenía miedo de ser rechazado por ella de nuevo.

-Siempre estaré contigo apoyándote, Freddie. Juntos superaremos todo… este es nuestro nuevo comienzo. –susurró Sam disfrutando de su calor antes de caer en un profundo sueño.


	4. Un paso a la vez

Juntos

Un paso a la vez…

Sam tenía la mente en otro lugar, no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la castaña. Sus pensamientos vagaban en los recuerdos de esa noche compartida con Freddie. Despertar junto a él fue lo más hermoso que le pudo haber pasado. Su rostro relajado y la pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios eran perfectos.

-Samantha Puckett, es de mala educación fantasear por un hombre cuando no estás sola –el comentario de Carly la saco súbitamente de sus pensamientos sonrojándola.

-Carls, me volveré loca… -susurró dejando caer su cabeza en el escritorio. -Lo tengo tan cerca que me cuesta contenerme. Ya ni en comida pienso.

-Estás grave amiga –comentó Carly con sorna.

-¿Ah, sí? Ya la Señora Gibson no se acuerda de las interminables noches de pesar. "Estoy enamorada de Gibby", "¿Será que le gusto?", "Oh Dios, no sé qué hacer muero por besarlo"

-Cállate, aceptó lo que me toca. No soy como otras –dijo de forma subjetiva. –Por cierto, ¿Cómo le va a Freddie con su nuevo empleo?

-No escuchó quejas de su parte, se le ve cómodo en el área de publicidad. Sé que no es su especialidad, pero se desenvuelve bien. Me gustan sus ideas para la página web del local, todo está marchando bien –contestó la rubia con una sonrisa en el rostro. –Te invitó a comer, hoy preparan la especialidad de la casa…

-¿Albóndigas? –Sam asintió ilusionada.

Carly estaba feliz por su amiga, se había recuperado de todo lo que había perdido en esos meses en coma, y lo mejor era que ayudaba a Freddie en el proceso. Hablaron de muchas cosas hasta que recibió una llamada alarmante, era la directora de Noah, al parecer estaba metido en un serio problema.

Ni siquiera se despidió de Carly, salió en busca de su coche. ¿En qué clases de problemas se había metido ese chico? Se sorprendió un poco al llegar sin chocar ya que no paro de pensar en todo el trayecto. Caminó por los pasillos del nuevo Ridgeway, no había cambiado ni un poco y eso le traía recuerdos.

"_Concéntrate Puckett, el niño es tu prioridad"_ se regañó mentalmente antes de llegar al lugar que tantas veces la acogió. Claro, nunca fue de buena manera, estaba allí siempre por sus travesuras.

-Buenas tardes, recibí una llamada de la directora por Benson… -la secretaría la observó con recelo.

-Muy bien, pase adelante Señora Benson. –Sam estuvo tentada a corregirle pero solo logró esbozar una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro.

La oficina era como lo recordaba, lo único diferente era la persona que estaba sentada ahora en ese lugar, sin Ted la magina había desaparecido del lugar. La rubia fijó su mirada en el pequeño niño cubierto de sangre y barro, estuvo tentada a abrazarlo pero eso tendría que esperar.

-Señora Benson…

-Puckett, mi nombre es Sam Puckett. Yo solo soy su representante –la directora frunció el ceño y miró fijamente al niño.

-Querido, ¿puedes esperar afuera? Necesito hablar con la Señorita Puckett. –Noah asintió y Sam pudo ver las lágrimas en su rostro. –Muy bien, pudo notar el mal estado de Noah.

La rubia frunció el ceño cuando ella cambio el tono de voz.

-Le recomiendo a usted y al padre del niño que busque un lugar especial, posiblemente mejore. También es recomendable que no sea agresiva frente al niño, le está dando un mal ejemplo. Este es un buen sicólogo –los ojos de la rubia no se habían apartado ni un segundo de esa mujer.

-Un momento, ¿estás insinuando que por una pelea Noah no puede estar más en este colegio y qué todo se debe a mi expediente? –La mujer abrió los ojos como platos. –Sí, sé quién eres. Eras la ñoña que siempre babeaba por Freddie, te rechazo y ahora esta es tu venganza. Que poco profesionalismo Milterd.

-¿Cómo te atreves? –ella alzó la voz encolerizada.

-No, ¿Cómo te atreves tú a destruir los sueños de un niño? Ojala no descubra nada porque ahora si me vas a conocer. Tengo abogados y puedo destruir tu carrera si me da la gana –Sam se había acercado sigilosamente a Milterd-. Ahora reconsidera lo que me acabas de recomendar.

-Yo… bien… yo… -ella se aclaró la garganta. –Bien, los niños y sus travesuras.

Minutos más tarde salió de la oficina aun molesta, pero su prioridad ahora era Noah. Se acercó rápidamente a él y lo vio encogerse en su asiento. Sam estaba segura que el niño no esperaba un abrazo de su parte porque lo sintió tensarse.

-Vamos por un helado y así me cuentas todo lo que paso, ¿está bien? –preguntó mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en los labios.

Ya en la heladería ninguno de los dos hablaba. La rubia quería esperar a que él tomara la iniciativa. Noah se parecía tanto a su padre, tenía sus ojos y su nariz, el cabello y la forma del rostro eran iguales a las de su madre, de resto Freddie había resultado dominante.

-¿No estudiaré más allí? –preguntó tan bajo que casi no lo escuchaba. Sam se acercó al niño y acarició su rostro limpiando nuevas lágrimas.

-Si lo harás, ¿de dónde sacas esas ideas?

-La directora me lo dijo… no le gusto que me defendiera –susurró entrecortadamente.

-¿Qué paso, mi niño? –preguntó Sam conteniendo las ganas de abrazarlo.

-Uno de los niños golpeó a Caroline y cuando intente ayudarla Derek me golpeó y me dijo que yo era huérfano… entonces le pegué –susurró antes de ponerse a llorar.

-Dios me libre de conocer a ese tal Derek… -espetó Sam con ira. –Todo está bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

La noche llegó rápidamente, tenía que volver a casa y explicarle a Freddie el porqué de su retraso con Noah. El niño se había quedado dormido durante el trayecto. Sam aparcó el coche y lo tomó con fuerza entre sus brazos, estaba agotada y algo estresada. Saludo al portero que la ayudo a subir en el ascensor, esperó pacientemente hasta que las puertas se abrieron de par en par, en ese momento, el olor a comida invadió su sistema. No había reparado en el hambre que sentía hasta ahora.

Cuando entró a su apartamento vio a Freddie en el sofá esperándolos, le sonrió en modo de disculpa. Sam esperaba que él entendiera su mensaje y al parecer lo hizo. Entró a su habitación, se quitó toda la ropa antes de entrar al baño por una ducha, necesitaba tanto relajarse y le estaba costando horrores.

Después de vestirse camino perezosamente por el pasillo hacia el sofá donde él se encontraba. Se dejo caer sutilmente en el mullido sofá mientras suspiraba.

-Carly me lo dijo todo. Gracias –Sam sonrió al escucharlo.

-Ni que lo digas. Fue solo una pelea de niños –ronroneó mientras Freddie masajeaba su cuello. –Eso se siente bien… -susurró ahogando un gemido.

-Vamos a la cama, allí es más fácil –Sam asintió y se dejo guiar, todo eso se sentía tan correcto y familiar.

Las manos de Freddie recorrían su cuello haciendo un poco de presión relajándola por completo. No sabe en qué momento se quedo dormida pero cuando abrió los ojos se encontró la habitación en penumbras. La única luz provenía de la sala, se levantó y lavó sus dientes.

-Son las tres de la mañana Freddie, descansa –dijo la rubia mientras bostezaba.

-Tengo que terminar estos reportes… solo me tomará algunos minutos –respondió cansado. Sam solo se limitó a girar los ojos.

Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro mientras se acercaba y golpeaba su cabeza, era un manotazo perfecto que logró molestarlo. Sam corrió por todo el apartamento entre risas, había logrado su cometido y ese era alejarlo del maldito trabajo. Freddie la alcanzó en su habitación y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

-Di que te arrepientes, Puckett.

-Jamás… -gritó entre risas. Si había algo que odiaba Sam eran las cosquillas, la dejaban vulnerable. –Basta, está bien… me arrepiento.

Freddie se apartó entre risas, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se divirtió de esa manera tan infantil. Sam lo miró a los ojos tratando de aplacar su respiración y todo se detuvo. El castaño se acercó lentamente a su rostro y beso sus labios. Era un beso tímido y se podría decir que algo arriesgado sabiendo que la chica que besaba era Sam Puckett; la mujer que podía dejarlo inconsciente con un solo golpe.

La piel del castaño se erizo cuando las manos de Sam viajaron a su cuello para atraerlo más. Él se atrevió a hacer otro movimiento, mordió sus labios para luego profundizar el beso. Todo pensamiento racional se esfumó de su cerebro. Había deseado tanto sus besos que le parecía un sueño.

-Esto es un sueño… -susurró Sam con los ojos cerrados y su respiración errática.

-No lo es y si lo fuera no quiero despertar –susurró antes de besarla apasionadamente. No sabían lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero pretendían descubrirlo juntos.


	5. ¿Y ahora qué?

**Bueno, después de mucho tiempo publico este capitulo. Espero sea de su agrado ^_^ besitos**

**Juntos  
>Capitulo 5<br>¿Y ahora qué?**

Sam estaba sentada en su escritorio repitiendo una y otra vez lo sucedido horas atrás, todo parecía un sueño para ella. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro tocando sus labios, todavía podía sentir sus labios carnosos sobre los suyos, el calor de su cuerpo, sus jadeos y wow… Si Sam Puckett estaba en ese estado solo por un beso no se quería imaginar lo demás. Aunque todo lo que sucedió no paso de un simple beso, ella podía sentir el anhelo en Freddie y entonces todo le parecía confuso ahora.

La rubia siempre supo que Freddie no estaba enamorado de su esposa, pero tampoco sabía de quien si estaba. Dedujo varias veces que se trataba de Carly, total, ella era una mujer muy hermosa y talentosa. En cambio, ella todo un desastre, ¿Por qué fijarse en ella? Total, solo era una simple empresaria que obtuvo un negocio al azar. Nadie creyó en ella como lo hicieron sus amigos, sobre todo él, siempre apoyándola en todo; todo eso después de aclarar muchos malos entendidos construidos por ella misma, claro está.

-Uff, Sam, ¿Cuándo volvimos a esto? –se preguntó en voz alta, estaba molesta por sus inseguridades.

-¿Volver a qué, amiga? –Sam abrió los ojos y dibujo una sonrisa para saludar a su amiga Carly. –Déjame adivinar, no has hecho nada…

-Nope, pero no importa. Tú por lo visto no has trabajado nada, la junta con el Señor Gibson te ha afectado –susurró la rubia dejando escapar una risita.

-A ver, deja de cambiar el tema y cuéntame. ¿Qué paso? –dijo la morena sentándose en una de las sillas más cercanas a su escritorio mientras Sam enarcaba una ceja con sorpresa. –Sé que no me has dicho nada, pero se te nota muchísimo que algo te atormenta –explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

Sam suspiró encogiéndose en su asiento, confiaba mucho en su amiga y no tenía problema alguno en contarle, pero debía admitir que era difícil. ¿La regañaría? ¿Estaba cometiendo un error? ¿Por qué rayos tenía que ser tan difícil? Se preguntaba una y otra vez con la mirada perdida. A esas alturas, Carly estaba preocupada porque nunca la había visto tan preocupada y asustada.

-Me desperté en la madrugada y vi a Freddie trabajar, ya sabes que es un maniático perfeccionista –la morena comenzó a reír con ese comentario, pero tenía razón. –Le dije que tenía que dormir y no me hizo caso, entonces le pegue… normal en mi –Sam se encogió de hombros dibujando una sonrisa-, entonces comenzó a hacerme cosquillas… Uff, Carly, no sé en qué momento todo cambio y solo podía sentir sus labios, me beso y yo no lo alejé –gruñó con desesperación.

-Entonces, ¿Freddie te beso? –chilló ahogadamente.

-Sí y estuvo tan mal, me siento tan culpable porque yo no lo detuve… sé que está pasando por un momento difícil y yo no hice más que aprovecharme de él –comenzó a explicar la rubia ante el asombro de Carly. –No sabes cuánto desee un beso, solo uno y casi amanecimos en ese plan –Sam cubrió su rostro y empezó a lloriquear desesperada. –Jodí nuestra amistad, ¿Y ahora qué?

Carly estaba sorprendida de las conclusiones absurdas que había sacado su amiga, por amor al cielo ella estaba tan equivocada y no se iba a quedar cruzada de brazos para ver a sus dos mejores amigos cometer el segundo peor error de sus vidas. Ella fue testigo del amor en ambos, pero Sam con sus inseguridades y Freddie con su orgullo lo habían jodido todo, literalmente.

-¿Cómo me preguntas eso? Lucha por él. Por Dios, Sam, tienes tantos años enamorada de Freddie y el miedo te ha cegado –la rubia tenía los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa y luego bajo la mirada. Carly tuvo la impresión que ella estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar. –Cometiste un error cuando le dijiste a Freddie que arruinarían su amistad en eso, ahora tienes una segunda oportunidad y quieres hacer lo mismo que en el pasado… por Dios, Sam, lo amas.

Sam comenzó a sollozar mientras se dejaba caer en la mesa, la morena sabía que eso no sería fácil, que los miedos de su amiga eran muchos, pero también sabía que sería fácil de trabajar.

-Vamos, amiga, lucha por eso que sientes. Nunca los había visto tan feliz en mi vida que en estos meses viviendo juntos. Freddie está feliz y Noah ni hablar, ese niño te ama –le susurró tomando sus manos entre las suyas. – ¿Sabes por qué Freddie se caso con Karen? –Carly suspiro de alivio cuando su amiga negó con la cabeza, sus ojos estaban rojos y sus mejillas sonrojadas. –No me corresponde a mi decírtelo, pregúntale a Freddie cuando estés lista y espero que está vez los dos hagan lo correcto.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, era Freddie que traía un montón de papeles y estaba hablando por teléfono, pero cuando vio el estado en que se encontraba Sam, prácticamente, tiro todo al piso. Se acercó rápidamente sin importarle la presencia de su amiga y se arrodilló junto a ella acunando su rostro en sus manos. Carly sonrió y gesticulo "Hazlo" sin sonidos antes de retirarse.

-¿Qué sucede, Princesa? ¿Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, decirme lo que sea? –la rubia asintió disminuyendo considerablemente sus sollozos. –Bien, te escuchó…

-Tengo miedo… -susurró desviando su mirada. Era cierto, tenía tanto miedo que estaba a punto de arruinar todo según Carly.

-¿Miedo? ¿Por qué, Sam? –preguntó temeroso.

-¿Es que no ves lo que estoy haciendo? Tu aun debes estar mal por la muerte de Karen y yo permití que me besaras… te correspondí… yo no quiero confundirte, tampoco quiero… -Freddie la hizo callar uniendo sus labios, al principio Sam se resistió tratando de separarse, pero él aplicaba más fuerza en su agarre.

-Solo dime que sientes… -susurró Freddie mirándola fijamente a sus ojos.

-No… puedo… por favor no me obligues –respondió y él bajo su mirada triste antes de desaparecer de la oficina.

Sam comenzó a sentir ansiedad, mucha ansiedad. Su cuerpo temblaba y una voz interna gritaba que esto estaba mal, que dejara a un lado sus miedos y se arriesgara, y eso era lo que iba a hacer. La rubia corrió hacia la oficina de Freddie donde él estaba recogiendo sus cosas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –gritó Sam sorprendida.

-Me voy… no puedo estar aquí. No te preocupes yo he reunido algo de dinero y me mudaré con mi hijo a otro lugar –su voz era desesperada y dolida, pero él no quería presionarla, ya no más.

-Marshall, desaparece por un segundo…

-Pero, Sam…

-Que te largues –gritó llamando atención de todos, incluyendo a Freddie que la miraba sorprendido. Marshall hizo lo que ella le había exigido y cerró la puerta en el proceso dejándolos completamente solos.

-¿Qué quieres, Sam? No te volveré a molestar con esto, sé que me equivoque y…

-Cállate y escúchame… -gritó molesta y eso era algo que podía beneficiarle, molesta se atrevía a más. –No puedo creer que te vayas solo por una mujer y que me dejes por temor a verme, esto era lo que me temía. Eres un maldito cobarde que no se atreve a enfrentar sus temores.

-No, tu cállate… ¿acaso sabes lo que me pasa? ¿Lo mucho que me costó la primera vez para escuchar otro por segunda vez? Déjame, Sam, si soy un cobarde lo admito… no como tu –susurró mirándola a los ojos con rabia.

-Bien, haz lo que te dé la gana, Fredward Benson –se giró caminando hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo para encararlo de nuevo. –Sí, maldita sea, siento algo por ti… siempre lo he sentido. Te amo y no puedo evitarlo, ¿Feliz? ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Me dirás que lo sientes y que nunca fue tu intensión que esto pasara? Pues no quiero, así que mejor olvida lo que te dije –susurró con tristeza dibujando una sonrisa triste en sus labios.

Freddie acortó la distancia tan rápido que no lo vio venir. Lentamente la arrinconó en la pared sin apartar los ojos de los suyos, él siempre amo ese color azul cielo. Sam jadeaba sorprendida, esperó todo menos esa reacción del castaño, su mirada traspasaba los límites de su cordura. Si Freddie no hablaba ella se volvería loca.

-No te imaginas lo mucho que deseaba escuchar esas palabras, Samantha –su estomago se estremeció al escuchar esas palabras. –Te amo desde hace tanto… por favor, paremos esta lucha estúpida… quiero darle una segunda oportunidad a mis sentimientos y a los tuyos. Por favor, Sam, no tengas miedo… yo no te haré daño.

La rubia escuchaba fascinada sus palabras mientras gruesas lagrimas rodaban por su rostro y por primera vez se permitió olvidarse de su estúpido temor. Ella asintió como respuesta tardía y se apartó de él sorprendiéndolo, sus manos temblaban y su corazón latía rápidamente.

-¿Sam? –preguntó con nerviosismo.

Ella se giró y dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios que le quitó el aliento antes de unir sus labios en un beso necesitado. –Está bien… -susurró entre besos. –Ella le daría una oportunidad a eso que sentía


	6. Segunda Oportunidad

**_Juntos_**

**_Segunda Oportunidad_**

Cuando Sam llegó a su apartamento quería gritar de felicidad, nunca pensó que su mejor amigo y confidente sentía lo mismo que ella. Ella se sentía sobre una nube, estaba tan contenta que no podía dejar de sonreír. Suspiró antes de comenzar a preparar la cena, pronto llegaría Freddie con Noah y pretendía tener todo listo para sus dos amores.

Mientras cocinaba escuchó su teléfono repicar sin cansancio, era Carly, de seguro estaba preocupada por lo de esa tarde.

-Hola, Carly –dijo la rubia con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Está todo bien? –preguntó su amiga con preocupación.

-Mejor que nunca… -dijo antes de suspirar. –Carly, él me ama… me dijo que me ama –dijo con emoción contenida, aun no lo podía creer, pero se preocupó al no escuchar nada. -¿Amiga?

De pronto la escuchó gritar emocionada y ella no pudo evitar hacerlo también. –Al fin se decidió a decírtelo… -Sam frunció el ceño, pero sin borrar su sonrisa.

-¿Lo sabías y no me lo dijiste? –preguntó Sam sorprendida.

-No es mi asunto, Sam, él nunca dejo de amarte. Por eso me moleste muchísimo cuando me dijo que dejo embarazada a Karen por una simple borrachera, por tratar de olvidarte. Ahora tengo que decirte algo, nunca imaginé tanto conformismo de tu parte. No te vi sufrir y tampoco molestarte por la llegada de ese bebé –dijo Carly curiosa, casi parecía una pregunta.

-Cuando me enteré que Noah venía en camino… solo fingí estar feliz porque él estaba feliz ¿no? –Sam suspiró abatida por los recuerdos. –Carly, yo no podía exigir nada, tenía que apoyarlo en su nueva etapa, tenía que dejarlo ser feliz.

-Tal vez todo esto fuera diferente si tu…

-No quiero que sea de otra forma, ni ahora ni nunca. Amo a Noah tanto como si fuera mi hijo, siento tanta conexión con ese niño que a veces me asusta. Carly, para ser feliz los necesito a ambos en mi vida –susurró la rubia mirando fijamente una foto.

-Bueno, aclara todo con Freddie y no dejen a Noah lejos de todo esto. Él necesita saber la verdad –le recomendó la morena antes de colgar.

Por otro lado, Freddie estaba en el apartamento de su madre donde estaba su hijo. El niño estaba emocionado por volver, no paraba de decir que quería contarle muchas cosas a su tía cuando llegara. Al parecer había tenido un excelente día. Pero, él tenía otra cosa en mente, necesitaba hablar con Noah y contarle toda la verdad.

-Lo traeré mañana, verte más seguido le ha hecho bien –le dijo a Marissa con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Claro que sí, mañana visitaremos el zoológico ¿verdad, Noah? –el niño comenzó a saltar de felicidad ante lo dicho por su abuela. –Hijo, te ves diferente… ¿ocurre algo?

-Nada malo, mamá… -susurró dejándose caer en el sofá. –Estoy feliz y nervioso al mismo tiempo. Hoy hablé con Sam y decidimos darnos una segunda oportunidad… pero no sé como lo tome Noah, él quiere mucho a su madre…

-No te preocupes por Noah, él ama a Sam más de lo que te imaginas y sí, será extraño al principio pero nunca se molestará. Solo tienes que hablar con él –decía ella mientras acariciaba su rostro. –Te mereces una segunda oportunidad, hijo…

Freddie le sonrió antes de levantarse, no podía aguantar las ganas de verla. Sam siempre fue alguien especial en su vida, al principio lo maltrataba, pero poco a poco fue confiando en él y abriendo su corazón. Pero en el camino, él se confundió, pensó que ella estaba enamorada de él y que sería seguro declarársele. Se equivoco, al igual que en muchas cosas.

Sin embargo, por equivocarse tenía el mejor regalo del mundo, su hijo y solo pensaba en una cosa, hacerlo feliz. Noah era un niño muy especial, era inteligente y despierto, tanto que le encantaba hacer travesuras con Sam y ella no media sus actos cuando se trataba de complacerlo. Freddie siempre se preguntó porqué su hijo había compenetrado tanto con su amiga rubia.

La primera noche que los visitó, él estaba tan cansado y trasnochado, pero tenía que ayudar a Karen que aun se encontraba débil. El día del alumbramiento había notado su cáncer y le dijeron que no podían tener más hijos porque podía ser peligroso. Sam tomó a su hijo entre sus brazos y le dijo: "Hola, Noah, soy tu tía… eres un niño precioso, te quiero". Freddie no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ya lo quería y no tenía ni cinco minutos de haberlo conocido.

Con el pasar del tiempo, las primeras palabras de su hijo, los primeros pasos y todo aquello que un padre deseaba ver primero que nadie, fue testigo Sam. Karen no parecía interesada en él, tanto que ni siquiera parecía su madre, entonces descubrió que ella no quería tenerlo, solo lo había hecho por Freddie. Poco a poco, el castaño se fue enamorando de la idea de una familia, más nunca podría amarla a ella porque su corazón le pertenecía a otra persona.

Cuando el castaño se entero que la madre de su hijo estaba a meses de morir, sintió como su mundo se derrumbaba. Aunque no la amaba, la quería y mucho, era su compañera en esos momentos de soledad y su paño de lágrimas al igual que él para ella. Casi nadie sabía que Karen estaba enamorada de otra persona y saberse atenida por un niño le estresaba, sin embargo, Freddie no lo veía de esa manera. El castaño le propuso matrimonio y ella acepto, quería saber que se sentía estar casada y ser querida al menos una vez antes de morir y él se lo prometió.

Trato de hacer que sus últimos días fueran perfectos, la amo de un modo diferente al que ambos querían, pero la amo cada día. La hizo feliz y la complació en cada uno de sus caprichos, la boda era uno de sus más grandes sueños y se cumplió. Pero, todo quedo destruido gracias a esa loca que apareció en la iglesia arruinando todo, ese día casi pierde a dos personas importantes en su vida, su hijo y ella.

-Papi… -Freddie parpadeó un par de veces antes de sonreírle y fijar toda su atención en él.

-¿Qué sucede, campeón? –Noah sonrió y acercándose a su padre.

-¿Te acuerdas de Caroline? –Freddie enarcó una ceja con picardía y asintió. –Ya no nos peleamos, ella me trata mejor… es mi amiga –sonrió el niño con ilusión.

Freddie pensó que tal vez su hijo no estaba enamorado y aun era muy pronto para comprender eso, pero esa niña era importante para él y eso le alegraba. Cuando aparcó en el estacionamiento, Freddie guardo silencio por un rato, tenía que decirle a su hijo lo que sentía.

-Noah, ¿Sabes que amé mucho a tu madre? Aun la amo… -el niño asintió mirándolo a los ojos, aguantando sus lágrimas. –Pero necesito dejarla ir, necesitamos eso hijo. No podemos llorar todo el tiempo y estancarnos aquí…

Noah se acercó hasta su padre y lo abrazó, ahora ambos lloraban, a él le dolía ver a su hijo sufrir y sabía de antemano que lloraba todas las noches, Freddie lo escuchaba.

-La voy a extrañar… -susurró el niño apretando su agarre. -¿Papi?

-Dime, Noah… -murmuró en respuesta.

-La tía Sam te quiere –dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Ella… Sam te quiere a ti también –dijo rápidamente.

-Lo sé, pero es diferente –Freddie estaba sorprendido, ¿Cómo un niño podía comprender algo tan complejo?

-Hijo, ¿estás bien con eso? –él asintió y le dijo.

-Yo la quiero mucho… ella es como… como mi mamá –en ese momento Noah comenzó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas. –Yo no quiero que mi mamá se moleste, la quiero tanto y ella me hace sentir bien que… -abandonó sus palabras y se largo a llorar.

Freddie lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, él sabía que su hijo estaba pasando por un momento difícil, pero nunca se imagino estar confundido de esa manera.

-Tu madre nunca se molestará, escuchaste, ella deseaba verte feliz y si para hacerlo debes abrirle tu corazón a otra persona, hazlo –le dijo el castaño mientras acunaba su rostro en sus manos. –Déjame contarte un secreto, cuando tu madre se entero que le faltaban pocos meses para morir me pidió algo. Que aunque consideres a otra persona como tu madre, ella siempre estará en tu corazón y eso nunca se olvida.

Por otro lado, Sam estaba sentada viendo su programa de televisión favorito mientras comía palomitas. Se estaba haciendo tarde y no habían llegado, eso le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse. El castaño entraba al apartamento con los ojos rojos y su hijo en brazos, algo no andaba bien. La rubia se acercó rápidamente ayudándolo con Noah mientras le preguntaba susurrante si algo andaba mal.

-Nada malo, no te preocupes –susurró Freddie antes de besarla en los labios. –Voy acostarlo…

-No, ve por una ducha, relájate que yo me encargo de mi príncipe –el castaño sonrió al escucharla.

Sam se adentró en la habitación de Noah y comenzó a quitarle la ropa, estaba tan dormido que no se daba cuenta de los movimientos. Ella limpió su rostro antes de vestirlo, se podía notar las lágrimas en sus mejillas y eso la estaba asustando. Cuando terminó de vestirlo, lo cubrió con la manta y beso su frente con cariño.

-Tía… -susurró el niño antes que ella se fuera.

-Dime, mi príncipe –respondió haciéndolo reír.

-Te quiero… -la rubia sonrió antes de abrazarlo.

-Yo también, te quiero…

Solo cuando estuvo segura de que estaba dormido, salió de la habitación. Ella no sabe porque pero su hambre había desaparecido por completo y solo tenía en mente una sola cosa, averiguar qué había pasado. Se acercó a Freddie, que estaba sentado en la sala mirando a la nada. Sam suspiró dejándose caer en el sofá, lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió.

-¿Qué sucede? –susurró acariciando su cabello mojado.

-Te amo… -el corazón de Sam se detuvo para luego comenzar a latir rápidamente, su respiración se agitó y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. –Todo va a estar bien –susurró cerrando la distancia hasta casi rozar sus labios.

-¿Me lo prometes? –preguntó la rubia entrecortadamente.

El asintió esbozando esa sonrisa que tanto le encantaba a Sam, luego la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta su habitación. Se acurrucaron en la cama mientras compartían uno que otro beso inocente y palabras dulces que profesaban su amor.

-Sam, dime… ¿desde cuándo te sientes así? –Preguntó el castaño mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-¿La verdad? –él asintió. –Desde mis catorce años –susurró mientras se sentaba para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –dijo Freddie desesperado o más bien molesto.

-Tenía miedo, mucho miedo de meter la pata. Siempre te hice daño y tu… solo pensé que lo mejor era ser tu amiga…

-No… no es lo mejor. Ni te imaginas lo enamorado que estoy de ti. Desde hace tanto tiempo me tienes a tu merced, Princesa Puckett –susurró antes de besarla con amor.

La besaba con tanto amor y pasión contenida, para ambos no podía existir momento más perfecto que ese para demostrar cuanto se amaban. Una a una las prendas fueron cayendo a un lado de la cama, perdidas en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Freddie acarició cada parte de su cuerpo estremeciendo cada parte de su cuerpo mientras jadeaba y gemía a causa del placer. Todo era tan sublime y único para ambos que fue difícil rendirse al cumulo de sensaciones que traspasaban sus cuerpos y alma. Cuando sus cuerpos fueron uno solo, fue difícil al principio, pero luego se dejaron llevar. Era candente, excitante y romántico, todo al mismo tiempo. Palabras de amor, caricias seguras y fuertes, el ritmo constante del acto más hermoso que podían experimentar y el final más perfecto de la noche hasta caer abrazados en un sueño tranquilo y feliz.

Sutiles rayos acariciaban el rostro de Sam que aun dormía y Freddie no podía dejar de mirarla, era el ser más hermoso que puede existir y no iba a dejar pasar esa segunda oportunidad. Esta vez la aprovecharía al máximo.


	7. Nuestro futuro

Capitulo 7

Nuestro futuro

Sam abrió los ojos un poco aturdida, los rayos del sol golpeaban suavemente su rostro, sin embargo, era molesto. Ella comenzó a estirarse, sentía su cuerpo más relajado de lo normal, no recordaba haber despertado así jamás. Se giró para buscar a Freddie y no lo encontró, el lado de su cama estaba vacío y solo una nota descansaba en la almohada.

"Mi amor, estoy en casa de mi madre, necesitaba traer a Noah. Día de abuela y nieto o algo así, sabes como es mi mamá. Regresaré pronto, te amo"

La rubia sonrió mientras cubría su rostro con una almohada. Era casi increíble que eso le estuviera pasando. Con un suspiro, se levantó sin importarle su desnudez, sabía que no había nadie en el apartamento. Antes de entrar al cuarto de baño fijo su mirada en la mesita de noche, eran las doce del mediodía y eso era algo nuevo para ella.

Cuando sintió el agua tibia recorrer su cuerpo, se permitió recordar la fabulosa noche que había tenido con Freddie. Esa fue su primera vez y vaya que hizo bien en esperar al hombre indicado. Él era su hombre indicado. Con pereza comenzó a lavar su cuerpo con la esponja, de vez en cuando sonreía al notar uno que otro moretón; a pesar de haberse comportado como todo un caballero, hubo un momento de la noche que se dejaron llevar por la pasión.

Se puso algo sencillo, no valía la pena arreglarse cuando pasaría toda la tarde del sábado en cama. Caminó hasta la cocina y buscó algo rápido para cocinar, preparó un almuerzo para tres, "la costumbre" dijo en su mente mientras se encogía de hombros.

Una hora más tarde, terminó todo y se sirvió una buena porción de comida, lo necesitaba. Abrió la nevera y tomó una lata de PeppyCola, luego se dejó caer en el sofá y prendió el televisor. Siempre disfrutaba el hacer ese tipo de cosas sola, pero esa idea no resultaba atractiva más.

Sam se giró al escuchar la puerta principal y sonrió al verlo.

-Hola, Bella durmiente –dijo Freddie acercándose a ella. Sam solo se limitó a sonreír e ignorar el calor en sus mejillas. –Te ves hermosa sonrojada.

-Cállate, Benson… -susurró ocultando su rostro entre sus manos. Sam lo escuchó reír mientras la abrazaba.

La rubia siguió con su tarea, comer, pero ahora estaba disfrutando del calor de su cuerpo. Soñó tantas veces con momentos como el que estaba viviendo, era casi perfecto. Freddie acariciaba sus rizos, no podía dejar de sonreír, era imposible no sentirse tan bien cuando estaba al lado de la mujer que amaba.

-¿En qué nos convierte esto, Freddie? –Sam estaba seria y algo temerosa, habían decidido darse una segunda oportunidad, pero eso no significaba mucho. –O sea, ¿Qué soy en tu vida? ¿Novia, amante, amiga con beneficios? –Lo último lo dijo para hacerlo rabiar, lástima que Freddie la conoce tanto porque no cayó en su juego.

-¿Qué quieres ser en mi vida, Samantha? Permíteme recordarte que, horas atrás, apenas si sabía que me amabas…

-Freddie, yo quiero ser todo… todo en tu vida. Tu amiga, tu novia, tu amante… tu esposa y la madre de tu hijo… y los nuestros. Estoy muy enamorada de ti y ahora que te tengo, no te perderé –susurró la rubia sentándose sobre él.

Freddie suspiró y sonrió, no podía evitar sentir su corazón desbocado por una mirada o caricia de parte de ella, pero sus palabras eran un nuevo nivel. Una de sus manos apartó un mechón rubio detrás de su oreja para luego besarla. Era un beso lleno amor, muy lejos de la lujuria y el desenfreno, este era intimo, era único.

-Sin embargo, estoy preocupada por Noah –susurró Sam al romper el beso. -¿Qué pasa si no me quiere?

Freddie comenzó a reír, todo eso le parecía dulcemente irónico.

-No te preocupes por eso, él te ama y estoy seguro que se enamorara de la idea de tener una familia, sobre todo que tú seas su madre –dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios. La rubia asintió y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho mientras que, con sus uñas, hacía figuras imaginarias en la espalda de Freddie.

El resto de la tarde y parte de la noche hablaron de todo un poco, y de nada al mismo tiempo. Ese día, marcó el inicio de una relación, era el inicio de una nueva vida.

Dos meses después…

Sam tecleaba rápidamente los últimos detalles de su informe, si lograba tenerlo listo para ese día podía prescindir de muchas horas de trabajo. La verdad era que necesitaba descansar, se sentía muy cansada, lo que es raro en ella porque es una persona muy activa. La rubia gruñó cuando bostezo por quinta vez en menos de diez minutos, para luego renunciar a lo que estaba haciendo.

Ella miró su reloj y comenzó a guardar todo, ese día era su turno para buscar a Noah al colegio. Además, le tenía una sorpresa, lo llevaría al parque y disfrutarían de ese día tanto como en los viejos tiempos.

Ya en el colegio, el niño le esperaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, se podía decir que estaba completamente recuperado. Claro, extrañaba a su madre como todo niño, pero era feliz y de eso Sam se encargaría, lo haría feliz a como dé lugar. Noah correteaba entusiasmado alrededor de la rubia y ella no paraba de reír. Le compró un helado para luego caminar por un sendero que daba al centro del parque, era hermoso ese lugar y Noah estaba ansioso por visitarlo.

-Tía, vi el regalo más hermoso para ti –gritó el niño mientras corría. La rubia estaba sorprendida por su energía, en cambio, ella solo quería descansar o dormir, la última opción le resultaba atractiva.

-¿Qué vas a regalarme? –preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

-No te diré, es un secreto… -respondió entre risas. Sam comenzó a reír, pero se tropezó y todo se volvió oscuro.

Dos horas más tarde, Sam abre sus ojos, le dolía un poco la cabeza y se sentía algo mareada. Paseó su mirada por todo el lugar y se sorprendió al notar donde se encontraba, un hospital.

-Sam, cariño, ¿te encuentras bien? –esa era la voz de Carly, no había reparado en su presencia.

-Me siento como una mierda, amiga…

Todos en la habitación comenzaron a reír, lo que logró sorprenderla y sonrojarla, ella trataba de no ser tan grosera. .

-¿Cómo llegué aquí? –preguntó fijándose en los demás.

-Según tu cuidador –dijo Gibby señalando a Noah-, solo caminabas y te enredaste con una rama.

-Oh Dios, nunca he sido tan torpe en mi vida, pero para todo hay una primera vez –comentó Sam mirando a Freddie y todos comenzaron a reír. -¿Sabes? Tengo hambre, Carly, ¿Puedes comprarme una ensalada?

-¿Ensalada? –chilló espantada la morena.

-Sí, con mucho tomate y pepinillos… y atún. Dios, se me hace agua la boca –dijo la rubia sentándose en la cama.

Por más de una hora esperaron los resultados, algún valor estaba fallando en el cuerpo de Sam. Noah trepó la cama para acostarse con ella, la rubia lo abrazó y comenzaron a charlar. Eran conversaciones tontas, pero importantes para Noah. Después, Noah se despidió de Sam y partió con Spencer y Gibby hacia Bushwell, esa noche lo cuidarían.

Freddie por su parte, ocupó el puesto de Noah, pero ellos no hablaron. Solo se limitaron a disfrutar de ese momento a solas. Minutos más tarde, regresó Carly con la ensalada. Era la primera vez que veían a la rubia comer tantos vegetales y verduras en su vida. Lo más sorprendente era el gusto que tenía por ella, la saboreaba y gemía en cada bocado.

-Esto es genial… divino… -gimió la rubia poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Se nota que tenías hambre, amor –comentó Freddie divertido.

-No tienes idea… nunca he disfrutado tanto de esta basura como ahora -dijo Sam sin dejar de comer. Carly y Freddie comenzaron a reír, no le dieron mucha importancia a ese detalle.

Entonces, todo sucedió tan rápido que ninguno de los dos lo vio venir. El embace donde estaba la ensalada se estrelló en el piso y la puerta del baño se abrió con un estruendo. Pronto escucharon a la rubia vomitar.

-Voy con ella, llama al doctor –dijo Freddie mientras se acercaba a Sam.

Él tomó su cabello entre sus manos, apartándolo de su rostro y de los fluidos que abandonaban el cuerpo de su novia. Eso le preocupaba, ¿el golpe pudo causar esto? Sí era así, necesitaba más respuestas y eso significaba más exámenes. Quince minutos después, el estomago de Sam decidió que era suficiente por el momento, pero estaba tan débil que no podía levantarse. Freddie la llevó hasta la cama donde el doctor esperaba.

-Bien, te haremos unos exámenes, todo se ve normal. Tal vez es solo el golpe que aun te está afectando –dijo entregándole las indicaciones a Freddie. –Nos veremos en un par de horas, tome mucha agua, Sam.

La rubia se quedó dormida dejando muy preocupados a Carly y al castaño, a ellos no les parecía normal esa reacción en Sam. Ella durmió una hora entera y lo primero que pidió al despertarse fue un Sándwich de vegetales, con muchos tomates. La morena queda sorprendida, pero no le dice nada ya que conoce a su amiga, ella no era una persona muy sociable cuando tenía hambre. Al contrario de la ensalada, ese emparedado le sentó bien, solo así los tres pudieron estar tranquilos.

-Traigo los resultados, felicidades –dijo la enfermera y Freddie frunció el ceño. ¿Felicidades por qué?

-Bien, aquí vamos… -tarareó el castaño. –Hemoglobina baja… Sam, ¿Cómo puedes tenerla tan baja? ¿Acaso no te alimentas bien? –gritó Freddie sorprendido.

-¿Qué? Sí como más que tú… eso es imposible –gruñó la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

-Bien… el colesterol está bien, la azúcar normal –Sam escuchaba atentamente lo que su novio decía. –Prueba de embarazo, positiva. Trigliceri… -Freddie quedó en blanco.

Carly cubrió su boca con su mano para evitar gritar y Sam quedó sorprendida. Lentamente la hoja quedó en un lugar del suelo ya que el castaño tenía la mirada perdida y su boca abierta. Pronto, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y no se pudo mantener más de pie, se sentó rápidamente en la camilla mientras escuchaba su corazón latir cada vez más rápido.

Freddie apenas fue consciente de los sollozos de Sam, su Sam, la mujer que amaba y que ahora estaba embarazada. La miró fijamente y vio como sus manos callaban sus sollozos, ella estaba triste y él había cometido un error. ¿Cómo se le olvido cuidarse? Era un estúpido.

-Sam, amor, discúlpame… todo esto es mi culpa… no llores, no quise… -La rubia lo beso con todas sus fuerzas y él respondió profundizando el beso. Cuando se separaron, ella comenzó a reír, las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos. Sam no estaba triste, estaba feliz por la noticia.

Se abrazaron con tanta fuerza que se les dificultaba respirar, pero no les importó. La rubia reía emocionada, en ese momento, Carly comenzó a chillar de felicidad. Abrazó a sus amigos que ahora los dos lloraban, ese era un nuevo fututo, un futuro que ambos construyeron con amor.

-Te amo, Sam… este es nuestro futuro… -susurró Freddie mirándola a los ojos.

-No… Noah y este bebé que viene en camino es nuestro futuro –el castaño sonrió antes de besarla.


	8. La propuesta

**Juntos  
>Capitulo 8<br>La propuesta**

Freddie caminaba con su hijo por el centro comercial, ambos buscaban el lugar perfecto para hacerle un regalo a Sam. Ella había salido del hospital hace dos días y ahora estaba en lo suyo, el negocio de compra y venta. Era muy buena en eso, cuando le pidió su ayuda para crear la empresa, nunca se imagino que sería tan exitosa. Claro, en ese momento, Sam estaba pasando por una etapa de cambios, ya no era la niña grosera y traviesa de siempre; por extraño que parezca, estaba a punto de graduarse y tenía excelentes calificaciones, algo raro en ella.

-Vamos, compañero, tenemos que encontrar esa tienda –dijo Freddie mirando hacia todas las direcciones. Dibujo una gran sonrisa cuando lo encontró.

La puerta de la tienda hizo un sonido graciosos al entrar, era vieja y algo desgastada por el tiempo. El castaño alzó a su hijo entre sus brazos mientras se acercaba al mostrador, donde infinidades de anillos descansaban en el.

-Son muchos, papá –comentó Noah sorprendido.

-Lo sé, espero conseguir el correcto… -respondió el castaño ante las palabras de su hijo.

Buscaron sin prisas la pieza perfecta para ella, él la conocía mejor que nadie. Sam no era una mujer de muchos lujos, tampoco era dada a lo extravagante, ella era todo lo contrarío. Mientras más sencillas y delicadas eran sus cosas mejor para ella, no le gustaba llamar la atención y eso era algo que le gustaba a Freddie.

-Este es bonito –escuchó a su hijo que señalaba uno en el otro mostrador.

-Creo que es perfecto –dijo ensanchando más su sonrisa. Después de pagarlo, salió por un helado para Noah, tenían que hablar.

Caminaron hasta llegar a un pequeño parque a las afueras del centro comercial, se sentaron bajo un árbol mientras veían a la gente pasar. Había silencio, pero no era incomodo sino todo lo contrario, el castaño se sentía tranquilo y confiado por primera vez en muchos años.

-Noah, ¿estás seguro de la decisión que has tomado? –La pregunta de su padre no le sorprendió en absoluto, el niño solo asintió y sonrió.

-Quiero que ella sea mi nueva mamá –dijo mordiendo su galleta de helado. –La quiero como si lo fuera.

-¿No te sientes culpable? –Preguntó de nuevo Freddie, no quería presionar, pero quería todo perfecto y en eso estaba incluido los sentimientos de su hijo.

-Sí, yo quiero que ella sea mi mamá… -Noah sonrió y el castaño se sorprendió, no podía entender como un niño de esa edad puede analizar situaciones de esa manera. -¿La quieres como quisiste a mamá?

-Nunca, el amor que sentí por tu madre fue diferente –respondió con sinceridad, no había verdad oculta ni mentiras en ella. Él nunca estuvo enamorado de Karen, pero si la amó, como amiga y confidente pero nunca como pareja y esposa. Amó a la madre en la que se había convertido, la amo por hacerlo padre, pero nada más.

-Yo tampoco, siempre quise a mi tía –dijo el niño terminando de comer su galleta. –Ella también me quiere –agregó con la boca llena haciéndole reír.

-Sí, Sam te quiere mucho y estoy seguro que estará emocionada al saber que tú la quieres como tu mamá –aseguró Freddie caminando hacia el coche. -Noah, tengo que decirte algo…

El niño se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos, le encantaba que fuera tan maduro y esa eran las cualidades de Karen, lo había heredado de ella. Noah tenía tantas cualidades de ambos, era perfecto.

-Tu tía Sam, está esperando un bebé… es suyo y mío, vas a tener un hermanito –le dijo al final sin rodeos. Lo vio fruncir el seño y luego sonreír quedamente.

-¿Lo van a querer más que a mí? –Freddie abrió la boca sorprendido, esperó cualquier tipo de respuesta, desde celos hasta molestia, pero nunca eso.

-Nunca, ambos son importantes en mi vida y los querré por igual. Ella también piensa igual, te ha amado desde el momento que te tuvo en sus brazos y eso no lo cambiara nadie. –Explicó el castaño con una sonrisa en los labios. –Ahora, ¿tú lo vas a querer?

Noah asintió con entusiasmo.

-Mucho, siempre he querido un hermanito –respondió al subirse en el coche.

El viaje hasta el apartamento fue tranquilo, Freddie sabía que ella no estaría en el, tenía que adelantar trabajo atrasado y eso le daba ventaja. Cuando llegaron al apartamento, Carly esperaba como niña obediente, le encantaba la idea de la propuesta romántica y diferente. Pero, sin duda alguna, lo que más le emocionaba era la participación de Noah en la misma. Ese niño era especial y que quisiera hacerlo por su padre era mejor, cualquier niño habría llorado o se habría molestado por eso, pero él no.

Carly sonrió cuando los vio llegar, esperó que Freddie abriera la puerta para luego comenzar con su trabajo. Arregló la casa de pies a cabeza, buscó todos los ingredientes para la cena mientras que Noah se arreglaba. Ella pudo ver como su amigo se ponía nervioso; tal vez, está sería la primera vez que Freddie sufriera un colapso nervioso, estaba tan enamorado de Sam que todo eso era difícil. En ocasiones, aparecía en la sala nervioso y preguntándose qué pasaría si Sam decía que no.

Ella sonreía y negaba con la cabeza, la morena sabía muy bien el enamoramiento de su amiga hacia Freddie y eso no cambiaría de la noche a la mañana. Terminó ayudando a Freddie a colocar su corbata, al parecer, los nervios lo habían hecho torpe.

-Ya verás que todo saldrá bien, ella te ama y no recibirás un no por respuesta –dijo Carly sonriente, no podía creer como su amigo podía estar tan nervioso, hasta temblaba.

-Eso espero… un último favor Carly, ayúdame con Noah. Así como estoy no podré ayudar –ella aceptó sonriente y se dio media vuelta, él estaba en su habitación.

La morena se sorprendió al verlo sentado con el ceño fruncido, parecía molesto y eso la alarmo.

-Mi niño, ¿estás molesto? –preguntó temerosa.

-No… -fue su respuesta inmediata, suspiró y subió la mirada para luego decir. –No sé si puedo decirle mamá…

Carly suspiro de alivio y le dijo.

-Creo que te entiendo, para mí, nadie podrá reemplazar a mi mamá. Ni siquiera por un titulo –admitió con una sonrisa triste. Habían pasado muchos años desde la muerte de su madre que ya ni lo recordaba. –Pero, Sam no quiere tomar el lugar de tu madre. Por lo que sé, tú la quieres como una, ¿no?

Noah asintió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa si no puedo decirle? ¿Ella… puede molestarse?

-No, Sam sería incapaz de molestarse. Creo que entendería tu posición y esperaría a que estés listo –el niño asintió y terminó de vestirse solo. La morena suspiro y dibujo una sonrisa, él era tan independiente, le hacía falta ser más niño.

Una hora después, el apartamento estaba listo, Carly había vuelto a su casa y la cena estaba servida, solo faltaba Sam. Freddie caminaba de un lado a otro con nerviosismo y Noah sonreía ante eso, lo veía tan cómico. Era obvio que un niño no podía comprender la situación en la que él se encontraba, pero Noah no era cualquier niño, era su hijo y lo conocía. Sabía que mordía las uñas cuando estaba preocupado, sin importarle las consecuencias de que su abuela lo descubriera. Se podía dar cuenta cuando estaba feliz porque siempre sonreía y cuando estaba triste porque no hablaba con nadie.

La puerta se abrió con Sam detrás, su mirada estaba fija en el celular, seguro estaba leyendo un mensaje. Freddie quedó paralizado y a pesar de que ella no estaba acorde a la situación, no podía parecerle menos hermosa. Cuando la rubia subió la mirada, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y una hermosa sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-Wow, ¿qué significa esto? ¿Una cena y no fui informada? –dijo ella de forma juguetona.

-Samantha Puckett, tengo algo que decirte –la aludida comenzó a reír maravillada de la forma en que Noah se dirigía a ella.

-Muy bien, Noah Benson, te escucho –dijo la rubia sonriente.

-A solas –Freddie arqueó una ceja y Sam comenzó a reír sorprendida.

Él la tomó de la mano y la arrastró hacia su habitación, ella no había borrado su sonrisa, le parecía un comportamiento adorable.

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta –la rubia lo miró fijamente, quería demostrarle que era importante para ella lo que él tenía que decirle. – ¿Nunca me obligarías a decirte mamá?

La pregunta le sorprendió y la descolocó, pero luego le sonrió y lo abrazó.

-Jamás, mi niño, a pesar de quererte como si fueras mi hijo, nunca sería capaz de obligarte a nada. Es más, si nunca llegas a decirme mamá no me molestaría. Yo nunca podré reemplazarla y tampoco lo pretendo, Noah –él espero unos cuantos segundos antes de responder.

-Está bien, estoy listo –Sam frunció el ceño sin entenderlo. –Te quiero mucho y quiero que seas mi mamá… -las palabras golpearon fuertemente a la rubia que quedo completamente sin habla. –Quiero que estés conmigo para siempre y con mi papá también. ¿Quieres ser mi mamá? –lanzó la pregunta sin recibir respuesta.

El silencio se estaba haciendo medianamente incomodo, Noah no podía entender porque ella estaba así. Entonces, una lágrima rodo por el rostro de la rubia y suspiro.

-Me encantaría ser tu mamá –dijo entrecortadamente.

El niño sonrió y la abrazó. A estas alturas Freddie era un manojo de nervios en la sala, su hijo se estaba tardando y no solo eso, estaba preocupado por la respuesta de Sam.

-Freddie… -él se giró y la vio allí, estaba parada sin emoción alguna. Eso logró preocuparlo.

El castaño se levantó y se acercó a ella. Su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar de nuevo y su respiración se aceleró, así como el creciente nudo en su garganta. Estaba seguro no haberse sentido nunca tan nervioso.

-Sam… mi amor –susurró apartando un mechón rebelde antes de hablar. –Hemos pasado por tantas cosas. Fuimos enemigos en un principio, llegaste a mi vida como una explosión, moviste mi mundo por completo. Luego sucedió nuestro primer beso y aunque traté de demostrar que no me importaba, sé que algo cambio esa noche; ya no te veía con los mismos ojos y sabía que quería ser más que tu amigo. –Sam sonrió ante sus palabras, entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería. –Después fuimos creciendo y con el tiempo supe que ese sentimiento era amor, pero nada para nosotros fue fácil. Decidiste que lo mejor era ser amigos y yo encontré a Karen, no volví a ver un futuro entre nosotros hasta ahora… Sam, lo que quiero decirte es que… -Freddie suspiró tratando de calmarse y acortó la distancia entre sus rostros. -¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Ella no pudo resistirlo más, las lágrimas caían libremente por su rostro mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

-Sí, quiero ser tu esposa y la madre de tu hijo… -susurró antes de besarlo con pasión.

undefined


	9. No

Juntos  
>No<p>

Sam caminaba por los pasillos adoquinados del centro comercial, había quedado de encontrarse con su amiga para elegir el vestido perfecto. Sería una boda muy sencilla y privada, solo los amigos y familiares más cercanos estaban invitados. Freddie y ella estuvieron de acuerdo en eso, después de todo, vivieron una mala experiencia la última vez.

Habían pasado por mucho, el asesinato de Karen, el coma de Sam y la propia recuperación de Noah y Freddie. Sobre todo para el niño no fue normal, superar esos recuerdos y pesadillas, pero el castaño le daba gracias a Dios porque el niño no presenció la muerte de su madre, eso lo hubiera destrozado. Pero, para la rubia, lo más importante era que por fin tendrían un final feliz. Freddie estaba decidido a continuar, con ella de por medio y ese bebé que venía en camino.

Ella nunca se imagino vestida de blanco, mucho menos caminando hacia el altar, convirtiéndose de una vez por todas en la Señora de… Sam sonrió ante sus ocurrencias y terminó de llegar a la tienda. Allí estaba Carly, la esperaba impaciente, lo normal en esos momentos.

-Hasta que por fin llegas, tengo dos horas aquí –le reclamó la morena molesta.

-Yo no te pedí venir tan temprano, además, moría de hambre –dijo Sam con simpleza mientras se sentaba.

Carly negó con la cabeza y comenzó a reír, su amiga era única y ahora con una niña en camino, se le veía feliz. Tenían que pasar dos horas completas para que, al fin, consiguieran el vestido perfecto. A Sam se le notaba ya el pequeño bulto en su vientre, entonces no podía usar cualquier vestido. Sin embargo, para nadie era un secreto que ella estaba embarazada; muchos estaban contentos con la noticia, en especial Freddie.

Él soñó tantas veces con un futuro junto a ella, una familia y una vida de ensueño, porque vivir con Sam era eso. No le hacía falta otra cosa en su vida, Noah y Sam con su hija en camino era más que suficiente.

-El vestido perfecto, pareces una princesa –dijo Carly mirando el reflejo de su amiga en el espejo. –Freddie se volverá loco por ti… bueno, siempre ha estado loco por ti.

La rubia enarcó una ceja sin entender.

-Se supone que es un secreto, esto que te contaré… -comentó su amiga murmurando. -¿Te acuerdas cuando sucedió lo del beso?

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? Fue cuando descubrí que sentía algo por él –respondió Sam con simpleza.

-Bien, él también lo descubrió… como ya debes saber –afirmó ante el rostro de su amiga. -Antes que Freddie partiera a la universidad, él compró algo… algo que iba a cambiar su vida y la tuya –Sam frunció el ceño, no entendía nada y ya le resultaba un fastidio.

-Deja de darle vueltas al asunto, Carly, y dime de una buena vez todo –no sabía porque, pero ella estaba nerviosa por esa verdad que tanto ocultaba la morena.

Carly suspiró y asintió.

-Esa noche que te pidió ser su novia, no era solo eso… él compró un anillo, una promesa… -su amiga comenzó a buscar en su cartera algo, sonrió cuando logró conseguirlo. –Esto, es un anillo de compromiso, pero para él tenía otro significado. Él quería esperar, terminar la universidad y luego, si aun sentías lo mismo que él, casarse contigo.

Ella le entregó el anillo a Sam y la dejó sola por unos minutos, sabía que su amiga necesitaba un minuto sola. Demostrar sus sentimientos nunca había sido su fuerte, hasta ahora, una sola persona había logrado eso en ella.

Sam observaba el anillo mientras sentía el nudo en su garganta crecer. Ella recordaba esa noche a la perfección y quería darse patadas, golpes y cachetadas por su estupidez. Freddie la había invitado a salir, vieron una película de terror, de esas que tanto amaba la rubia en su juventud y aun lo hace; recorrieron la ciudad juntos y subieron hasta la escalera de incendios, donde compartieron su tercer beso.

Fue extrañamente reconfortante para ella saber, que alguien como Freddie, se sintiera atraído por ella. Pero, el miedo pudo más que la razón, toda su vida ha sido llena de maltratos y más, su vida era un lio y él llegó en el momento menos indicado.

Cuando le dijo todo y salió corriendo, quiso regresar y decirle que era mentira, que todo fue por su miedo a ser herida, pero no lo hizo. Una semana después, Freddie se fue a la universidad, ni siquiera se despidió de ella. Se sintió triste por eso, pero era lo correcto.

-Sam, ¿Estás bien? –Carly la había sacado de su letargo, ella asintió y en silencio comenzó a caminar a la salida.

Siguió a Carly hasta el estacionamiento y subió al puesto de copiloto, allí se dejó envolver nuevamente en sus pensamientos. Solo dos meses pasaron para que él consiguiera a alguien, Karen era su nombre. Esa chica lo quería, siempre lo mantenía feliz y en un estado anímico alto, a diferencia de lo que ella lograba en él, definitivamente fue su mejor decisión.

Sin embargo, cuando se enteró de la venida de su hijo, quiso morir, imaginó que Noah significaría más para ella, que para su propia madre.

-Llegamos, amiga… -susurró Carly con pesar.

-Gracias… -se limitó a responder antes de salir del coche.

Como autómata, Sam llegó al apartamento donde fue recibida por Noah. El niño la abrazó y comenzó a contarle sobre su día, era difícil no prestarle atención y olvidar todo lo ocurrido en la tienda.

-Entonces, la maestra me dijo que podía encabezar el grupo… -Sam sonrió ante el parecido que tenía con su padre. -¿Puedes creerlo? Es primera vez que me eligen para algo…

Noah estaba muy emocionado por su actividad y ella se alegraba mucho por él, lo iría a ver cada día que participara. Después de un rato, ella quedó sola en la sala, su mente vagaba un poco en el pasado mientras miraba una foto reciente de Freddie y ella abrazados.

Ahora tenía un nuevo propósito, enmendar su error a toda costa. Escuchó la puerta y se imaginó que era Carly, de seguro había dejado algo olvidado en el coche. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una mujer, no la conocía, ni siquiera trabajaba en la empresa.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte? –Preguntó con mayor naturalidad.

-¿Samantha Puckett? –Preguntó de vuelta.

-Sí, ¿se te ofrece algo?

-Me pregunto, como Freddie pudo olvidar tan rápido a mi hermana por ti, alguien tan poca cosa como tu –Sam abrió los ojos como platos y comenzó a temblar de ira. –No serás un maldito estorbo en mi camino, me deshice de ella y puedo hacer lo mismo contigo…

Al momento de sentir la primera sacudida supo que las cosas no estaban bien, esa mujer la seguía empujando y el miedo se apoderó de su ser. Sus manos y brazos trataron de cubrir su vientre, cuando perdió el equilibrio y sintió el cuerpo de esa mujer sobre ella. Cachetadas, arañazos y más recibió de esa extraña, hasta que alguien la arrebató de golpe.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Kim? ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? –Freddie le gritó, seguramente había llamado la atención de los vecinos.

-Te dije una vez que solo serías mío… -sentenció antes de intentar besarlo.

-Ni se te ocurra…

-Papi… -gritó Noah desde el pasillo al ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Sobrino…

-Corre y enciérrate en tu cuarto –gritó el castaño al ver lo que se proponía ella.

Después de varios minutos de forcejeó, él la logró controlar, tomó el teléfono y llamó a la policía.

No fue después de haberla entregado, que pudo acercarse a Sam. Ella estaba sentada en el suelo temblando y llorando al mismo tiempo. Él se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.

-Me dijo que la mato, Freddie… -su voz salió rota y en especie de lamento. –Ella mató a su propia hermana.

El castaño se tensó y comenzó a respirar con dificultad.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres ir al médico? –preguntó con voz temblorosa mientras una de sus manos acariciaba su barriga.

-No me paso nada, solo me asusté –aseguró Sam acunando su rostro en sus manos.

-¿Segura? No quiero perderlos, si eso pasara me moriría… -los labios de la rubia lo hicieron callar. Compartieron el beso más necesitado y angustiante que habían experimentado, las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas, terminaban en sus labios.

Un momento después, ambos rompieron el beso en busca de aire. Sam sollozaba expulsando todo ese sentimiento de dolor y angustia en su ser.

-¿Papá? –Freddie le hizo una seña para que se acercara y este se precipitó en sus brazos.

-Tranquilo, todo está bien… -susurró Freddie con sentimiento.

Segundos después, Noah se acerca a la rubia que tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. El niño la abraza con todas sus fuerzas y dijo algo que la descolocó por completo.

-¿Estás bien, mami? –Todo su cuerpo se tensó a la sola mención.

-¿Cómo me llamaste? –Su voz estaba rota por la emoción.

-Mami… -susurró Noah con sus mejillas sonrojadas. -¿No te gusta?

-Mi niño… -un sollozo se escapó de sus labios. –Jamás me molestaría… te amo.

Freddie observó el cuadro embelesado, totalmente enamorado de lo que sería su familia de ahora en adelante. Parece solo un sueño el episodio que acaban de experimentar, aun sentía los nervios de punta y apenas se calmaran un poco las cosas, iría a la policía a levantar la denuncia. Kim no se iba a salir con la suya, se lo debía a Karen, a Sam y a sus hijos.

-Todo estará bien… -susurró Sam desde su lugar, tenía el niño dormido en sus brazos. Freddie sonrió y se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

-Sí, todo estará bien…


	10. La boda

**¡Ja! Después de tanto pensarlo, me parece justo para mí permitirme una jugarreta. Tengo 4000 palabras que serán divididas en cuatro partes. ¿Qué significa esto? Que si quieres el final, debes esperar un día de por medio para saberlo… aunque falta el prologo.**

**Espero les guste y saber lo que piensan ;)**

**Juntos**

**El gran día "La boda" **

**Parte I**

Freddie estaba nervioso, estaba a punto de dar por segunda vez el paso más grande de su vida. Él no paraba de dar vueltas por la habitación de la cabaña, ese día ella sería suya, completamente suya y eso era lo que más le daba temor. Ya no sería su novia, no sería su pareja sino su esposa, su mujer; él se preguntaba a cada segundo cuál sería la reacción de ella, si estaría feliz y mucho más.

-Tienes que dejar de dar vueltas, amigo. Trata de calmarte, estás peor que Sam –afirmó su mejor amigo, Gibby, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Lo sé… lo sé, pero es inevitable. Sam fue la mujer de mis sueños desde que estaba en quinto grado… -susurró con voz temblorosa. –Después de esa noche, jamás pensé que me encontraría en una situación como esta… que me amara como yo lo hago –culminó con una sonrisa en los labios. –Solo Dios sabe que quise a Karen, más nunca amé y ella correspondía ese sentimiento.

-Ahora todo estará bien, amigo. Hay una mujer que espera por ti en el otro lado del pasillo y solo faltan minutos para que seas tú quien la espere –comentó Gibby divertido mientras terminaba de arreglar la corbata del castaño.

Freddie era un completo desastre, revisaba una y otra vez la cajita de terciopelo donde guardaba los anillos. Su nerviosismo aumentó el doble cuando se cumplió la hora, se sentía como un niño otra vez, como un adolescente. Además, sentía que todo lo vivido con la rubia había quedado en el pasado y ahora solo importaba el presente.

Él bajaba las escaleras lentamente, sentía sus piernas pesadas y los temblores no lo ayudaban mucho a coordinar; su amigo, que lo seguía, no paraba de reír y burlarse de él como Freddie había hecho el día de su boda con Carly. Cuando llegaron a la sala, solo había diez personas esperando por él y la novia, aunque eso a él no le importaba ya que solo deseaba verla y terminar con todo eso.

-Cálmate, amigo, me estás aterrando… -dijo Gibby en voz baja y él solo pudo dibujar una sonrisa.

Él comenzó a detallar el lugar. Sabía muy bien que era el regalo de bodas de su madre, solo estarían allí dos noches antes de ir a la costa. La mayoría de los detalles eran en madera, ¿Qué se podía esperar de una cabaña junto al lago? La vista era hermosa y estaba seguro que disfrutaría cada momento con su futura esposa.

Se paralizo cuando escuchó el andar seguro de Sam, podía reconocerlo en cualquier parte. Lentamente fue subiendo la mirada y la vio, él no tenía palabras para describir la emoción que sintió al verla. Quiso gritar, llorar y reír al mismo tiempo, pero no lo hizo. Él solo dibujo una sonrisa grande en su rostro y sintió como sus ojos se humedecían, pero no permitió que las lágrimas rodaran por su rostro.

Sam por otro lado, estaba sin aliento. Jamás había sentido tantos nervios en su vida, en realidad, jamás había pensado estar en una situación así. ¡Por Dios, se estaba casando! Y no con cualquier hombre, sino del que estuvo enamorada por años y aun lo estaba. La rubia apretaba el buque con fuerza mientras Spencer la acompañaba hasta el altar.

Ella no pudo evitar recordar la situación que había vivido meses atrás, pero se obligó a olvidarlo, nada podía arruinar ese día. Apretó con más fuerza el brazo del castaño, apenas se había permitido detallar al hombre que estaba parado al final, esperándola con una sonrisa en los labios. Lo había visto millones de veces formal, pero ahora lo veía diferente, lo veía con otros ojos.

Spencer tomó su mano con cariño y se la tendió al hombre que había visto crecer; todo esto estaba sucediendo a contra de todo pronóstico porque Spencer jamás había imaginado eso, solo era un deseo oculto que pronto perdió interés. Él los había visto pelear, reír, molestarse y reconciliarse millones de veces, sin embargo, él estaba cien por ciento seguro que su relación prosperaría hasta el final.

-Cuídala y respétala, sobre todo amala –Freddie asintió ante las palabras de Spencer, sin apartar la mirada de la rubia. Él sabía que necesitaba una respuesta para eso.

-Te ves hermosa, Sam –susurró Freddie exhalando un suspiro, la rubia se sonrojó.

-Estamos reunidos hoy para dar inicio a la unión entre dos personas que se aman y porque Dios así lo ha querido –inició el padre y todo dejó de importar para ambos, solo existían ellos dos, nadie más. No saben cuánto tiempo transcurrió, pero solo pudieron reaccionar al notar que esperaban los votos.

Freddie no necesitaba de votos para profesar su eterno amor y respeto hacia la mujer que tenía al frente, entonces decidió decir lo único que en verdad importaba.

-Mi amor, no me queda dudas, sé que te amo y te protegeré hasta el fin de nuestras vidas… -susurró Freddie lo suficientemente fuerte para que Sam, el padre y algunos presentes escucharan. –Prometo cuidarte, ser esa persona en quien confíes ciegamente y que nunca te dañará. Sé que no soy perfecto y que nada puede serlo, pero contigo en mi vida, la perfección es insignificante para expresar como me siento. Te amo…

Sam sonreía, estaba hermosa… radiante.

-Freddie, fuiste mi gran secreto desde el sexto año. Te amo desde entonces y eso no cambiará… amo a tu hijo como si fuera mío y ya hay una personita creciendo dentro de mí… tuya y mía –la voz de Sam temblaba y trataba de contener el llanto. –No tienes nada que prometerme, sé que me amas tanto como yo a ti, sé que me cuidaras y respetaras como lo haré yo… nunca lo olvides. Te amo…

No eran votos normales, es más, ni siquiera eran votos, solo expresaban palabras de amor y confianza mutua. Cuando el padre dijo que podía besarla, todo a su alrededor quedo en el olvido. Solo cuando sintió unos pequeños brazos rodear sus piernas, se permitieron separarse. Todo era perfecto, ya se sentían completos.


	11. Como el Sol

**Juntos **

**Como el Sol**

**Freddie**

Sam se veía tan hermosa con su vestido blanco, era sencillo y distaba mucho de ser un vestido de novia. A pesar de haber cambiado mucho, aun conservaba viejos hábitos; ella había dejado atrás su típica actitud masculina para ser un poco más femenina. Odiaba pintarse y arreglarse como lo hacía Carly, ella era más una mujer sencilla. Me giré solo un poco para buscar a mi hijo con la mirada, estaba sentado en una de las mesas con Carly, Gibby y Spencer. Sonreí ante los juegos que el mayor de los Shay le hacía a Noah. Se parecía tanto a su madre, pero al mismo tiempo tenía un parecido asombroso conmigo.

Después de un rato de tanto observar, me levanté de mi asiento y caminé hacia la mesa donde se encontraban todos mis amigos. No hacía falta invitar a mucha gente, había treinta invitados cuando mucho, amigos y familiares.

-Freddie, está muy hermosa… -esa fue mi madre, ella sonreía con calidez y emoción oculta. Por mi parte yo no pude hacer otra cosa que sonreír.

-Lo sé, aun me parece mentira que este junto a mí –sentí los brazos de mi madre rodear mi cintura.

-Todo tiene un propósito, Hijo. Tal vez, conocer a Karen y traer al mundo a ese pedacito de cielo era necesario –susurró mirándome a los ojos.

-Sí, Karen cambió muchas cosas en mi vida, algunas de ellas de forma brusca –susurré con una sonrisa en mis labios. –Pero… no me arrepiento. Noah lo es todo en mi vida, él es mi vida y ahora lo será Sam con nuestro hijo.

Mi madre no me respondió, la verdad es que no me importaba mucho. Mis ojos estaban fijos en Sam, que reía alegremente mientras hablaba con Carly. Suspiré y decidí caminar un poco por el lugar, ese hotel era el más lujoso de Seattle, un pequeño regalo de mi madre. En mi bolsillo derecho descansaba la llave de nuestra habitación, que sería nuestra por cinco días con todos los gastos pagos. Cinco días donde compartiría con Sam y nadie más, solo ella y yo.

Aun no asimilaba todo lo que había sucedido, dieciséis meses habían pasado desde la muerte de Karen, de los cuales ocho meses los pasé en vela. Cuidar a Sam era mi prioridad y evitar que la desconectaran, los doctores al no ver mejoría habían decidido desconectarla. Por supuesto yo me negué, implorando por más tiempo, dándole el tiempo necesario para despertar.

Cuando ella despertó, no estuve a su lado para apoyarle, estaba al otro lado del hospital firmando los últimos papeles, donde permitía utilizar los fondos de mi cuenta de ahorro para los gastos administrativos de Sam. Nunca me arrepiento de eso, hubiese dado mi vida si eso era necesario. Luego vino el detalle de su recuperación, el habla fue lo de menos, las sensaciones o percepciones fue cosa de susto. Sin embargo, ella era una mujer fuerte, capaz de superar todo.

-¿Qué hace aquí tan solo, Señor Benson? –Escuché la voz más hermosa y suave a mis espaldas.

Sam estaba parada a pocos metros de distancia, tenía esa sonrisa cautivadora en su rostro que tanto me encantaba.

-Pensando, recordando y todo eso, ya sabes –dije encogiéndome de hombros mientras acortaba la distancia, quería sentir sus labios otra vez y el calor de su cuerpo.

-Hmm, interesante… yo estaba entretenida hablando con Carly cuando te perdiste. No podía permitir tanta distancia, Benson, te quiero cerca ahora y siempre… -dijo abrazándome con todas sus fuerzas.

Podía sentir el pequeño bulto, ya se había comenzado a notar. Ella se veía simplemente hermosa de esa manera, sus ojos azules brillaban más de lo que alguna vez pudo hacerlo, su piel tersa y suave, y sus cabellos dorados como el sol, caían libremente sobre sus hombros y espalda.

-¿Debemos regresar? –Preguntó Sam con un puchero en sus labios.

-Podemos ir a la habitación –susurré contra sus labios.

-Me parece perfecto… -respondió de vuelta.

Hemos pasado por tanto, hemos cometido tantos errores, que parece mentira estar celebrando mi boda junto a esta mujer, mi mujer. Ella fue mi enemiga, luego mi amiga y confidente, fue mi primer amor y el único. No creo tener palabras para expresar lo mucho que la amo, lo indispensable que es en mi vida. Necesito de sus locuras para ser feliz, de su compresión para seguir adelante y de su fuerza para seguir viviendo.

En menos de lo que se logra respirar estábamos en nuestra habitación. Las luces estaban apagadas, cosa que no nos importaba mucho. Solo nos dejamos caer en la enorme cama y nos acurrucamos, listos para dormir. No mentiré, deseaba con todas mis ganas hacerla mía, pero los últimos días habían sido de muerte, así que primero nos merecíamos un descanso.

-Descansa, mi amor. Mañana será un nuevo día –susurré con una sonrisa en mis labios.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté con una sonrisa en mis labios, pero algo faltaba. Sam ya no estaba a mi lado, me senté en la cama rápidamente solo para darme cuenta que su ropa estaba esparcida por el suelo y había una nota en su almohada. "_Si quieres encontrarme, búscame en la bañera"_. No pude evitar tragar grueso, me encantaba esta mujer, la adoraba y a cada una de sus ocurrencias.

Me levanté esperanzado, quería encontrarla y darme cuenta que aun no era demasiado tarde, y así fue. Sam estaba completamente relajada en la bañera, su cabeza estaba apoyada en el borde y sus ojos estaban completamente cerrados. Mis ojos viajaron lentamente hacia el suave movimiento de sus piernas, se veía hermosa.

-¿Vas a mirarme o vas a entrar? –Preguntó con tranquilidad.

Sonreí ante su pregunta y comencé a quitarme la ropa, que era algo incomoda debo admitir. Mientras me quitaba prenda a prenda la ropa, no noté como sus ojos azules estaban puestos en mí. Solo cuando me faltaba una pieza para quedar completamente desnudo, noté esa leve sensación de hormigueo en tu cuerpo. Tuve que mirar.

-¿Te entretiene? –Pregunté con sorna, ella solo sonrió y me hizo una seña para entrar.

En el primero momento que mi cuerpo estuvo en contacto con el agua, dejé de escapar un pequeño gemido de alivio. El agua estaba tibia y sumado al contacto de su piel, era una sensación inexplicable. Sam dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el mío, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro. Debía admitir que adoraba esto, la sensación de su pecho pegado al mío y de su cabello dorado esparcido por todos lados, esa era una de las cosas que más amaba de Sam, su cabello.

Creo que debo estar soñando, no puedo creer que la tenía por fin a mi lado. Ella me miraba con una zona sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, sus hermosos y rojos labios. Mis manos recorrían su cuerpo con suavidad, no podía dejar de hacerlo, amaba la textura en mis dedos, era casi adictivo. Creo que no pudimos soportar más la distancia porque unimos nuestros labios para comenzar un beso deseado y necesitado.

Amarla no es solo un acto, es todo en mi vida. No habrá jamás una expresión más completa que el de su cuerpo unido al mío. Jamás podré sentirme de esta manera con otra persona, ella era única en mi vida y nada podrá cambiar eso.


	12. Por siempre

**Juntos**

**Por siempre**

Sam esperaba sentada en la oficina del director Jefferson. Observaba detenidamente la decoración del lugar, algo lúgubre para su gusto. Había ciento de diplomas y carteles de los directores pasados, entre ellos se encontraba el de su maestro favorito. La rubia sonrió y suspiró dejándose envolver por los recuerdos.

-Muy bien, señora Benson, ¿cierto? –Preguntó un hombre joven, de aproximadamente cuarenta años.

-Sí, me llamaron está mañana por Noah –dijo la rubia enarcando una ceja.

-En efecto, su hijo está causando problemas aquí. Regó por todo el colegio una foto de su profesora de Biología recién levantada –Sam intentó no reír, eso era una locura. –Le aseguro, señora Benson, que su hijo va de mal en peor con esa chiquilla malcriada de Caroline…

Sam dejó escapar un suspiro de supuesta decepción y asintió con la cabeza, sabía que no podía luchar ni cambiar la forma de pensar de ese hombre. Tenía conocimientos de leyes arraigadas de la institución que ni el mismo Franklin en sus tiempos de gloria.

-Hablaré con él, gracias por mantenerme al tanto –dijo dibujando una falsa sonrisa. –Me encargaré de ellos…

Ella se levantó, cogió su bolso y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Noah y Caroline estaban sentados al lado del escritorio de la secretaria. Ambos chicos miraban el piso y ella sabía el por qué, desde que inició esa extraña amistad con ella habían comenzado sus problemas.

Noah Benson tenía catorce años de edad, estudiaba en la secundaria de Ridgeway junto a su nueva y peculiar amiga Caroline. Ella era de baja estatura, cabellera larga y lisa de color rojo, su piel blanca y sus ojos verdes; la chica era hermosa y a Sam no le extrañaba que su hijo estuviera enamorado de ella. Noah, por su parte, había cambiado mucho. Con el pasar de los años se había convertido en un mini Freddie, era muy parecido a su padre a pesar de tener muchos rasgos de su madre.

Ambos chicos la siguieron hasta el coche en silencio, solo cuando cerraron las puertas se permitieron reír. Sam los observaba desde el espejo retrovisor una ceja enarcada, a ella también le causaba gracia todo ese asunto, pero si quería enseñarles lo correcto debía reprenderlos.

-Estoy muy decepcionada de ustedes –susurró la rubia encendiendo el coche.

-Pero mamá… nosotros solo le jugamos una broma –se excuso Noah con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Sabes que te he… los he apoyado en muchas cosas, pero jamás aprobaré que hagan algo que pueda causar una expulsión –Sam estaba molesta.

-Tía… no fue culpa de Noah –susurró Caroline con pesar.

-No… ¿Qué estás diciendo? –Gritó el castaño sorprendido. –Prometí…

-Ya lo sé, te hice prometer que no dirías nada –susurró abatida la pelirroja-, pero no quiero que te pase nada. Eres mi mejor amigo… eres importante para mí y no puedo aprovecharme de ti…

Sam suspiró, aparcó el coche en un estacionamiento y se giró para encararlos. No pudo evitar sonreír por la escena que estaba presenciando. Noah estaba desconcertado y no apartaba la mirada de su amiga que no dejaba de moverse en su asiento, estaba notablemente nerviosa.

-Bueno, voy por un helado y los dejaré… ya saben, para que puedan hablar –susurró Sam antes de bajar del coche.

Caroline no podía mirarlo a los ojos, ella siempre lo había considerado como su compañero de travesuras, pero nunca le había confesado lo que de verdad sentía por él. ¿Ahora como iba a mirarlo a los ojos? ¿Cómo se iba a comportar de ahora en adelante? ¿Y si pensaba que estaba loca? Ella se sorprendió al escucharlo reír y no pudo evitar sonrojarse por dos razones, la primera era porque le encantaba escucharlo reír y la segunda porque se sentía apenada.

-No te burles de mí… -susurró la pelirroja con lágrimas en los ojos, no podía creer lo estúpida que había sido como para decirle eso.

-No me burlo, cerecita –ella enarcó una ceja, odiaba y amaba al mismo tiempo su sobrenombre. –Me encanta saber que te importo, ¿sabes por qué?

Ella negó con la cabeza sin apartar su mirada de la suya.

-Porque tú también me importas… -Noah tomó las manos de Caroline y las entrelazó con las suyas. –Más de lo que crees.

Se miraron fijamente, sin parpadear.

-Gracias… por estar conmigo siempre –susurró la pelirroja fijando su mirada en sus dedos entrelazados. –Cuando nadie creyó en mí, tú lo hiciste y me siento…

No puso seguir hablando porque él se acercaba lentamente a ella. Dejó escapar todo el aire cuando sintió sus labios, eso era más de lo que podía soportar. Caroline se separo abruptamente, lo miró como si quisiera disculparse antes de abrir la puerta y escapar.

Sam que observaba todo desde afuera suspiró y sonrió, esa chica se parecía tanto a ella. Comenzó a caminar hacia el coche y vio como su hijo frunció el ceño antes de cerrar los ojos. Sus ojos mostraban una infinita tristeza y ella se encargaría en demostrarle que había hecho lo correcto, pero aun no. El viaje hasta su casa fue relativamente corto y silencioso. Cuando llegaron, Noah saludo a su padre y beso a su hermana antes de subir por las escaleras y encerrarse en su cuarto.

-Hola, mi amor –Freddie se acercó para besarla. -¿Sabes que le pasa a Noah?

-Está enamorado –susurró con picardía la rubia. –Creo que deberías hablar con él…

**Sam**  
>Observé como Freddie subía las escaleras para hablar con nuestro hijo, sonreí ante el sentimiento que causaba llamarlo hijo. Habían pasado siete años y medio desde nuestra boda, y aun sentía todo como si fuera la primera vez. Cada vez que escuchó a Noah llamarme "mamá" me sentía en el cielo. De igual forma me sentía cuando dormía todas las noches con Freddie, sus brazos a mi alrededor, el beso de buenas noches en los labios y luego en mi cuello; pequeñas cosas que se asemejaban más a una monotonía, pero era algo que necesitaba.<p>

-Mami, quiero ir al parque –la voz de Alex me trajo a la realidad.

-Espérame aquí, voy por mi bolsa –le dije antes de subir las escaleras.

Entré a mi habitación y busque todo lo necesario para un paseo largo, me puse algo más cómodo para luego salir. Pero cuando pase por la habitación de Noah, escuché a Freddie hablar.

-No te preocupes por eso. ¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto? –Imaginé que había asentido puesto que no escuché palabra alguna. –Cuando conocí a Sam tenía como once años de edad. Era la chica más altanera de la escuela, le tenía tanto miedo…

-¿En serio? –Preguntó Noah con sorpresa plasmada en su voz.

No pude evitar sonreír mientras me dejaba caer en la alfombra.

-¡Sí! Era sorprendente lo que podía hacer con una media y un poco de mantequilla o con su mirada. Era asombrosa –dijo Freddie. Cerré mis ojos y me dejé transportar a aquellos momentos tan especiales.

-¿Cómo supiste que estabas enamorado de ella?

-Cuando todo en ella me importaba más de lo que quería admitir y sé que ella se sentía de esa forma –no tenía idea de cuánto me gustaba en aquel tiempo.

Decidí bajar las escaleras y pasear con Alex, sabía que él estaría en buenas manos.

Vivíamos a las afueras de Seattle, nos mudamos un mes después de la boda. Al principio la casa estaba vacía, pero poco a poco la pintamos, compramos muebles y más. Es el lugar perfecto, allí compartimos como familia y nos consolidamos como una. Pasamos momentos maravillosos, como el día que llego Alex a nuestra vida. _"Yo estaba sentada en el mueble de la sala mirando la TV, Freddie fue a comprar la cena así que me había quedado sola. _

_Me levanté algo confundida, me sentía algo incomoda y no sabía porque puesto que faltaban dos meses para el parto. La presión en mi vientre aumentó y el dolor comenzó a extenderse por todo mi cuerpo, entonces mis manos fueron instintivamente a mi vientre y me precipité al teléfono._

_-Contesta, Carly… por favor… -suplicaba jadeante. -¡Carly! Gracias al cielo… no sé qué hacer… me duele mucho –comencé a explicar con lágrimas en los ojos. _

_-Sam, ya volvimos –gritó Freddie desde la puerta._

_-¡Freddie! Ayúdame, me duele… -grité más fuerte. –Creo que ya viene… -las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, no soy una mujer que llore con facilidad y por su rostro supe que estaba preocupado. _

_-Tranquila, mi amor, todo estará bien –me aseguró, pero pude ver en sus ojos un poco de miedo. _

_Llegamos al hospital más cercano, las enfermeras al verme me prepararon para el parto y yo estaba, en definitiva, muerta de miedo. ¿Por qué se había adelantado el parto? Eso no era normal. Entonces, allí estaba yo, acostada en una camilla esperando por mi doctora, todo mi cuerpo temblaba y mis mente trabajaba al máximo. ¿Y si algo pasaba? ¡No! No pienses eso… me reprendía una y otra vez. Por otro lado, Freddie caminaba de un lado al otro, esperaba impaciente a la doctora._

_-Buenas tardes, Samantha. Veamos cómo está –la doctora hizo el chequeo rutinario y cuando finalizó…"_

-Mami, mira unas tórtolas –dijo Alex señalándolas. No pude evitar sonreír ante su arrebato, era tan curiosa e inteligente. Era tan igual a su padre y muy parecida a mí.

-¡Que hermosas, cariño! Vamos a tomar una fotografía de ellas –la alenté con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Si había algún parecido a su padre, era su amor con las cámaras.

-Ya la tengo –chilló emocionada.

Ella era mi pequeño sol, jamás olvidaré la reacción de Freddie al tenerla en sus brazos ni la mía propia. La amo tanto, ella es la última pieza de mi rompecabezas, sin ella mi vida no estaría completa. Cuando nació, mi vida cambió por completo. Sus hermosos ojos marrones y su cabellera rubia eran la perfecta combinación de Freddie y mía.

-¡Perfecto! Cuando llegues se la enseñas a tu padre, estará complacido de verla –susurré y ella asintió. Alex dejó la cámara en su bolso y corrió hacia los columpios, ella podía ser inteligente, pero jamás dejaría de ser una niña.

Me giré solo un poco y no pude evitar sorprenderme al ver a la chica sentada en un banquillo del parque. Suspiré indecisa, no sabía si acercarme a ella o no. Me encogí de hombros al decidir y comencé a acercarme. Caroline al notar mi presencia se tensó, esa chica era tan parecida a mí y yo solo le iba a dar un pequeño empujón, la ayuda que yo nunca recibí.

-Hola… ¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunté con interés.

-Usted vio todo… -no estaba haciendo una pregunta, lo estaba afirmando.

-Sí, una locura, ¿no? –pregunté y ella comenzó a llorar. -¿Qué sucedes? A veces hablar ayuda…

Ella guardó silencio por unos cuantos segundos antes de iniciar.

-Todo estaba bien hasta que yo lo arruiné… le dije que me importaba y yo…

-¿Te importa mi hijo? –Ella me miró a los ojos y asintió. – ¿Solo te importa o sientes algo más por él?

-Yo… creo que… estoy enamorada –susurró con pesar. –Y sé que él no está enamorado de mí. Tía, lo he tratado mal, lo he arrastrado a hacer cosas que… ¡Dios! Debe odiarme…

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas? –La alenté.

-No lo creo…

-¿Sabes? Cuando era joven, un par de años mayor que tú… -comencé a relatar mi historia. –Besé al padre de Noah en el colegio, tarde mucho en darme cuenta que estaba enamorada de él y negarlo fue lo peor que pude hacer… no cometas el mismo error que yo –dije antes de levantarme.

Recogí todas mis cosas con la esperanza que la chica recapacitara, minutos más tardes estaba en de regreso. Freddie preparaba la cena y yo estaba pensando en todo lo que había pasado ese día.

Freddie me abrazó con fuerza y susurró palabras de amor en mi oído, yo solo pude sonreír. Mi vida entera había cambiado gracias a él. Sus ojos me miraban con ternura y en sus labios estaba dibujada la sonrisa más hermosa que he visto en horas.

-Señora Benson, ¿quiere usted hacerme el honor de salir conmigo esta noche? –Susurró mordiendo suavemente mi cuello.

-No lo sé, mi esposo se pondrá celoso –ronroneé ante sus caricias.

-No me importa, solo quiero estar contigo –susurró antes de besarme. Sus besos me encantaban, con cada beso que me daba me llevaba al cielo.

-Muy bien, acepto… -susurré entre besos.

-Que bien… -beso mis labios con ternura. -¿Estarán seguros los tres?

-Estoy segura de eso… -susurré antes de abrazarlo. –Yo solo quiero que no comentan los mismos errores…

-No lo harán, mi amor. No lo harán –Freddie me miró a los ojos con infinito amor y me sonrió. –Estoy seguro que Noah sabrá cómo resolver sus problemas, él descubrirá el amor igual que nosotros lo hicimos.

-¿Te he dicho que te amo? –Susurré con una sonrisa en mis labios.

-No desde hace horas. Te amo –dijo acunando mi cara en sus manos.

-Voy por una ducha, nos veremos en una hora –susurré besando su nariz.- Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños… tienes un regalo en la mesa de noche.

Subí las escaleras a toda velocidad y me encerré en el baño, pero no le pasé seguro a la puerta. Estaba tan ansiosa de saber su respuesta, de saber cuál sería su reacción. Cuando me enteré está mañana no pude esperar para decírselo, sería el mejor regalo de cumpleaños del mundo. Comencé a quitarme la ropa cuando la puerta del baño se abrió súbitamente.

-¿Es cierto? –Su se había elevado un poco y estaba un poco temblorosa.

-Sí… -susurré sin apartar la vista de la prueba.

-¡Dios, Sam! –se acercó a mi tan rápido que no lo vi venir. Rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y me beso con todas sus fuerzas. –Te amo… tanto –comenzó a reír sin dejar de besarme.

-Por siempre te amare, Freddie… por siempre –susurré cerrando la poca distancia que nos separaba. Ahora estaba completa y sabía que todo estaría bien mientras él este junto a mí.

FIN

* * *

><p>Es mi segunda historia terminada, me encanta el final ya que es diferente y algo inusual de lo que se espera de dichas historias. Pero me caracterizo por no seguir un patrón... espero sea de su agrado...<p>

Besos

Isa


	13. Epilogo

**LA HISTORIA ESTÁ TERMINADA, PERO PROMETÍ UN EPILOGO Y AQUÍ ESTÁ. ESPERO LES GUSTÉ Y COMENTEN :D ME GUSTARÍA SABER SUS OPINIONES **

**BESOS**

**ISA**

**Juntos**

**Epilogo**

Los ojos de la rubia estaban fijos en el espejo que reflejaba a una hermosa mujer a punto de casarse. Ella tenía veintitrés años, era un poco más alta que la rubia y su piel era tan blanca como la de ella. Su vestido brillaba intensamente bajo la tenue luz de la mesa de noche. Su cabello rojizo caía delicadamente sobre sus hombros y espalda, que estaba perfectamente adornado con hermosos pétalos de cristal. La pelirroja tenía la mirada fije en su propio reflejo, estaba tan nerviosa que no paraba de retorcer sus dedos con fuerza.

Sam, su futura suegra sonrió apretando su agarre en ella antes de volver a observarla, pero esta vez buscaba detalles en su maquillaje. Estaba perfecta, sus labios y ojos tenían el equilibrio ideal, fuerte y suave por igual.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien –le dijo Samantha Benson que no había dejado de sonreír desde que la vio. –Mi hijo es tan afortunado por tenerte, estoy segura que lo harás feliz.

Caroline se giró bruscamente ante sus palabras. Estaba sorprendida.

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso, Sam? Tengo tanto miedo de no ser…

-Shh… ¿Cómo puedes pensar así? Él te ama desde hace tanto –confesó aun sabiendo que ella sabía.

La pelirroja se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta. Ella estaba lista para caminar hasta el altar, lo único que le dolía era hacerlo sola. Sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta, Freddie Benson estaba allí. Tenía esa sonrisa que vio muchas veces en Noah, ella pensó que el parecido era esplendido y a pesar de no ser Sam la madre biológica, él tenía muchos rasgos en común.

-Wow ¡Estás hermosa! ¡Mírate! –Le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios haciéndola sonrojar. –Bueno, no tenemos mucho tiempo y necesito hablar contigo.

Su esposa se acercó a él sonriente y tomó asiento a su lado. Caroline estaba sorprendida, ¿Acaso hizo algo malo?

-Estamos muy contentos de saber lo mucho que se aman, tu y nuestro hijo. Queremos que sepas que eres como nuestra hija, siempre contaras con nosotros –la pelirroja tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, los amaba tanto como para considerarlos sus padres. –Para mí sería un honor llevarte hasta el altar, entregarte a mi hijo…

Las manos de Caroline viajaron a su boca y dejó escapar unas cuantas lágrimas antes de asentir. Sus labios tenían una hermosa sonrisa.

-Entonces, Señorita, es hora –dijo el castaño mientras borraba las lágrimas de su futura hija. –No querrás que mi hijo sepa que lloraste.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza mientras dejaba escapar una pequeña risa. Ella vio como su suegro la llevaba de la mano hasta la entrada de la iglesia. Nunca se pudo haber imaginado que su enamoramiento con Noah pasaría a esto, no tenía motivos para creer que había un futuro con él.

****Caroline****

Seis años atrás, Sam me había convencido de que lo mejor era hablar con Noah. Al principio fue algo incomodo saber que él lo sabía, pero llegamos a un acuerdo que si, a los diecisiete años, aun sentíamos lo mismo no lo pensaríamos dos veces para estar juntos. Después de esa conversación las aguas se calmaron, seguimos con nuestras travesuras y más de una vez estuvimos involucrado en un problema serio; como siempre era Sam la que nos sacaba de apuro, era nuestro ángel.

"Los años pasaron volando y sin darnos cuenta nos estábamos graduando, Noah tenía 17 años y yo igual. Ambos aplicamos a la misma universidad, pero con diferentes carreras. Él amaba el diseño y yo el baile, increíble de mi parte tomando en cuenta que nunca había demostrado verdadero interés en ello. Esa noche nos separaron ubicándonos en grupos diferentes, no es que yo no trate a nadie más, la verdad era que tenía muchos amigos, pero me sentía incomoda con esa situación.

De vez en cuando trataba de buscarlo, pero era imposible mirar dentro de ese mar de estudiantes. Recuerdo haber dejado escapar un suspiro y, entre tantas cosas, decidí salir por un poco de aire. En pocos minutos mi vida iba a cambiar y él no estaría a mi lado para apoyarme, al menos no esa noche.

-Ya nos estamos graduando… el tiempo paso rápido –él se había acercado a mí sin que yo me diera cuenta, sin embargo, no grité ni me sobresalte.

-Parece que apenas fue ayer cuando te conocí. Ya no eres ese pequeño bebé indefenso y callado –susurré en ese momento recordado viejos tiempos. –Deberíamos regresar…

-¿Quieres hacer nuestra última travesura? –Murmuró mirando el estacionamiento y yo no le entendí en ese momento, no podía imaginar lo que se traía entre manos.

Sin embargo, lo miré con una sonrisa en los labios indicándole que estaba dentro. Lo vi tomar su celular y escribir un mensaje rápidamente. Me hizo una seña con su mano para que lo siguiera y me encontré perdida en el clímax de la excitación. Desde que cumplimos dieciséis años nuestros planes se habían vuelto cada vez más pesados y nuestros métodos de escape más efectivos. Fruncí el ceño cuando vi que nos dirigíamos a su coche, no pude evitar mirar hacia atrás y preguntarme si eso estaba bien.

-Hoy escaparemos del mundo. No necesito de un acto para saber que soy bueno… -giré los ojos mientras dibujaba una sonrisa. "Estúpido engreído" pensé cuando entré. –Tú tampoco necesitas de un acto para saber lo excelente que eres…

-¿Qué te traes entre manos, Benson? –Él solo me regalo una sonrisa, esa que me hacía temblar y desear besarlo como nunca lo había hecho.

Pasaron veinte minutos cuando me di cuenta de sus intensiones. Quería pasar tiempo en nuestro lugar favorito, el mirador o así le llamamos. Llegamos al edificio más alto de Seattle, saludamos al portero y este solo movió su cabeza en señal de aprobación. No hablamos en todo el trayecto hasta el mirador, mi mirada estaba fija en el espejo del elevador, había cambiado tanto. Mis ojos habían adquirido una forma menos redondeada y algo estilizada. Mis labios también eran diferentes, poco quedaba de esa chica flacuchenta y poco agraciada. Mi cabello era más manejable gracias a Sam que me dio su secreto.

Una campanada me trajo a la realidad, llegamos a nuestro destino. Como era de esperarse, Noah había preparado todo como siempre. Un par de mantas y algunas almohadas para protegernos del duro concreto. Estar aquí me relajaba, ni hablar de la intensa sensación de paz que lograba él en mí. Después de un par de minutos nos encontrábamos acostados observando el firmamento, definitivamente no era una travesura, pero no me arrepentía de eso.

Lo miré de vez en cuando, él solo tenía los ojos cerrados y mordía su labio como cuando estaba nervioso. ¿Pasaba algo malo? Eran muy pocas las veces que nos sentábamos a hablar con seriedad sobre algo y esas veces fueron cuando reprobé literatura y había comenzado un rumor de que Noah tenía novia; por todo lo demás, nunca nos vimos en la necesidad de llegar a tanto rodeo para conversar. Estuve tentada un par de veces en preguntarle, pero se veía tan concentrado que lo dejé pasar.

-A veces me pregunto, ¿qué sería de nosotros si lleváramos vidas separas? –Me giré sorprendida y levanté una ceja pidiéndole en silencio que siguiera. –Es decir, tu me conociste o me salvaste yo no sé. Solo digo que tal vez las cosas transcurrirían diferentes de ese modo.

-Sí, es posible. Cuando era niña pensaba en muchas cosas y creo que siempre mantuve presente lo que era lealtad y amistad –me encogí de hombros mientras decía todo eso-.

Lo vi sonreír aun con los ojos cerrados y giré mi cuerpo solo para estar un poco más cerca.

-Tienes diecisiete… -esbocé una sonrisa confundida.

-Y tu también –respondí de vuelta y ahora fue su turno de sonreír.

-Quiero saber algo, Cerecita –mi corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar mi sobrenombre. Noah había dejado de decirme de esa forma desde aquella vez que conversamos. -¿Aun sientes algo por mí? –Su pregunta apenas fue un susurro audible.

Sus ojos, ya abiertos, mostraban un miedo infinito y también mucho amor. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, al igual que yo en ese momento. No lo podía creer, se había acordado de nuestra promesa.

-No quiero que te sientas comprometida, solo quiero que me digas si sientes o no algo por mí. Te prometo que nada cambiara, aunque este enamorado de ti jamás dejaras de ser mi amiga –volvió a susurrar con una sonrisa triste esta vez, de seguro piensa que ya no siento lo mismo que él.

Sin embargo, no podía hablar ni siquiera podía moverme, estaba petrificada de la emoción. Cuando era más chica y tenía catorce años, hice un movimiento algo torpe, confesarle mis sentimientos. Aunque él me asegurara que sentía lo mismo, no podía arriesgarme. Después cuando cumplí mis quince juro que todo parecía haber desaparecido, pero un año después de eso, en su cumpleaños dieciséis volvió con furia. Mi corazón latía rápidamente cuando lo veía, sonreía sin motivo alguno desde mi cama y suspiraba cuando me abrazaba. Todo en él me gustaba.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que él dio por sentado mi decisión, yo no lo quería más. Se levantó y se colocó sus zapatos para luego caminar hacia el mirador. Yo lo observaba con timidez desde mi lugar y sabía a la perfección que él estaba sufriendo y mucho. ¿Valía la pena acabar con años de amistad por un nuevo sentimiento? ¿Qué tan dispuesta estaba yo a amarlo? ¿Es posible vivir sin él? Todas esas preguntas tenían una respuesta segura y esa sería un "Sí".

Me levanté lentamente y respiré hondo, tratando de buscar mi fortaleza. Era ahora o nunca. Caminé a paso tranquila hacia donde él se encontraba. Tenía la cabeza gacha, de seguro observando los choches pasar de un lado al otro. Bajé la mirada, solo para imitar su acción y suspiré.

-Sí… -él se giró con el ceño fruncido, no había entendido mi respuesta. Suspiré nuevamente buscando fortaleza y sonreí. –Aun siento lo mismo por ti…

Al principio no hizo nada, solo mirarme a los ojos y aguantar la respiración. Lentamente se fue formando una gran sonrisa en sus labios mientras acortaba distancia. Pegó su frente con la mía y su sola respiración me hizo estremecer. Cerré los ojos inconscientemente mientras sentía mi cuerpo relajarse.

-Yo no he dejado de sentirlo… -murmuró rozando sus labios con los míos. –Estoy enamorado de ti…

Mis piernas flaquearon y mi cuerpo se estremeció ante la sola respuesta. Estaba enamorado de mí. ¡Estaba enamorado de mí! Repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza. De pronto, todo a mí alrededor dejó de existir cuando su piel tocó mi piel y sus labios los míos."

-¿Estás lista? –Me preguntó Freddie con una sonrisa contagiosa, nunca podía estar sería cuando estaba a su lado. Él era como mi padre, me apoyaba en todo y estaba agradecida por eso. Escuché como comenzaba la suave tonada que me acompañaría hasta que mis manos tocaran las de Noah, mi futuro esposo.

Caminamos a paso lento hacia al altar, mi vestido bailaba suavemente sobre mi cuerpo con cada paso. Este vestido, jamás podré estar más agradecida y emocionada por este regalo, lo aprecio tanto que casi no lo creo cuando me lo regaló. Dicen que es de mala suerte que el novio vea el vestido, pero en mi caso trajo buena suerte.

"Ese día acompañaba a Sam, a lo que comúnmente llamaba "depuración". Yo estaba sentada en la cama cuando dejó caer, de forma delicada, su vestido de novia. Sonreí como una idiota cuando lo vi, recuerdo haber visto a Sam luciéndolo, parecía una princesa.

-¿Es hermoso, no? –Me preguntó mirándome a los ojos. -¿Quieres probártelo?

Mi boca se abrió por la sorpresa para luego formar una sonrisa, claro que quería. En secreto ese había sido mi sueño, casarme con ese vestido. Por años me imagine con ese vestido, bailando con Noah en nuestra boda. Mientras me lo colocaba, alejé esos pensamientos, apenas si teníamos dos años de novios y ya quería ser su esposa. Sonreí con tristeza cuando subía el cierre y me giré dispuesta a salir y observar ese vestido en mí.

Esperaba encontrarme a Sam sentada en la cama o arreglando su armario, pero en vez de eso estaba Noah con una sonrisa en los labios. Me sonrojé tanto que necesité cubrir mi rostro con mis manos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Murmuré la pregunta sin mirarlo.

-Tomando la decisión más grande de mi vida… -susurró con voz soñadora. La curiosidad pudo más que mi pena y fijé mi mirada en la suya.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando se arrodilló frente a mí con una pequeña cajita en sus manos. No pude evitar lanzar un grito que fue ahogado por mis manos.

-Caroline Green, te amo tanto mi amor que no tengo dudas de este paso tan importante… -mi respiración se agitó y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. -¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa?

Su voz apenas fue un susurro y mi visión comenzó a fallar a causa de las lágrimas. Pestañeé rápidamente para poder mirarlo a los ojos y darle mi respuesta.

-Sí… -mi voz salió tan baja que, estoy segura, no logró escucharme.

-¿Qué? –Murmuró con voz temblorosa, tal vez me equivoque, si me escuchó.

-Sí… -dije con fuerza y determinación. -¡Sí! Acepto… -no pude evitar chillar eso último, estaba sorprendida.

Él no me dijo nada más, solo me abrazó y me beso, envolviéndonos en nuestra pequeña burbuja personal."

Sus dedos rozando los míos me trajeron a la realidad, ya era el momento, sería su esposa.

*****Sam*****

Esbocé una sonrisa cuando Freddie comenzó a caminar hacia mí. Aun, con el pasar del tiempo, sigo amando a este hombre con la misma intensidad de siempre. Tomó mis manos entre las suyas y las besó con delicadeza. Este día era especial, hoy mi hijo se casaba y nuestra familia crecía. Yo sabía que él estaría bien, sabía que mi hijo estaba en buenas manos. Solo saber que ella lo amaba de la misma forma que él la amaba me daba la confianza para dejarlo ir.

-¿Estás feliz? –murmuró Freddie en mi oído.

-Sí, lo estoy… -susurré mirándolo a los ojos. –Te amo…

Él dibujo esa sonrisa que tanto adoraba y beso mis labios.

-Te amo… -susurró entre besos.

Nada podía ser mejor.

Fin…


End file.
